Las Guerreras Magicas: El legado de Céfiro continua
by Wolfgang Ayanami
Summary: Continuación del anime despues de los acontecimientos sucedidos en contra de Debonair. Lucy, Anais y Marina libraran nuevas aventuras en aquel mundo mágico.
1. Derrumbe psicológico

_Disclaimer: Antes que nada aclaro que los personajes originales de Magic Knight Rayearth (Guerreras Magicas) son creación absoluta del grandioso grupo CLAMP y todos los que se me olviden XD. Por lo tanto no son de mi propiedad y no busco ningún tipo de lucro con ellos.__ Yo solo los utilice para divertirme creando este fanfiction por la gran admiración y cariño que le tengo a CLAMP y a esta obra._

**Capitulo 1**

**Derrumbe Psicológico**

Después de cinco años de haber salvado a Céfiro de las terribles intenciones de la malvada Debonair, nuestras heroínas, Lucy, Anaís, y Marina ya tenían diecinueve años cada una. Ahora cursaban la universidad y habían decidido dejar atrás ese pasado trágico de todas las batallas libradas en Céfiro. No así el recuerdo de sus entrañables amigos de ese lejano planeta, en esa extraña dimensión. Por razones más que obvias, tanto Lucy como Anaís, no olvidaban a Latís y Paris.

Las tres se separaron por completo. Anaís fue a estudiar a Alemania y Marina se dirigió a Francia, dejando a Lucy en Japón con una evidente tristeza y depresión al separarse de sus grandes amigas, con las cuales había vivido cosas hermosas y únicas; el saber que ahora estarían distanciadas por muchos miles de kilómetros y tal vez para siempre, solo le traía un gran desconsuelo a su corazón. Sin embargo ella trato de comprender que nada era para siempre, aunque su amistad inconscientemente quedo fracturada por esa separación, ya que el hecho de estar juntas no era algo completamente seguro.

Aun así ella trató de comprender la situación. Aunque intentó por todos los medios posibles olvidar su pasado en Céfiro y vivir tranquilamente, le fue imposible lograrlo. Si bien ellas tres después de su regreso a la tierra lograron visitar una vez más a ese maravilloso mundo, todo se perdió. Con el paso del tiempo el anhelo fue desapareciendo, hasta llegar al punto de no poder regresar jamás, por la sencilla razón que una de ellas, Marina, ya no quiso saber más de esos viajes y decidió olvidarse de todo, dejando sin elección a Lucy y Anaís, pues las tres debían tener el mismo deseo y si una ya no deseaba mas eso, pues era imposible para las otras dos llegar solas a ese mundo.

Y así ocurrió, fue por ello que dejaron de visitar Céfiro. Esto comenzó a deprimir a Lucy, aunado a que tiempo después ya no solo no vería a su amado Latís sino también, perdería todo contacto con sus entrañables amigas Anaís y Marina. Todo eso la fue llevando a una depresión tal que sus hermanos no sabían qué hacer con ella, hasta que el mayor decidió por su bien llevarla al médico, puesto que todas las noches la escuchaban llorar, no comía nada, había bajado de peso y su estado era tan deplorable que optaron por asistir a un especialista antes de que ocurriera una tragedia.

Y así fue como **Satoru**, el hermano mayor, la llevó en primer lugar a recibir atención médica por su estado de salud y, una vez en el centro hospitalario, los médicos le recomendaron llevarla con un psicólogo, pues sería lo mejor para ella, ya que solo un especialista de ese tipo podría ayudar a su hermana a descifrar y enfrentar lo que llevaba guardado en su mente. El médico en turno le entrego una tarjeta al hermano mayor de Lucy, con el nombre del especialista, su dirección y número para que de inmediato le localizaran. El doctor le dijo que era un prominente psicólogo, psiquiatra y psicoterapeuta, joven, pero un prodigio en su materia y que ayudaría en mucho a su hermana.

El hermano de Lucy observó el nombre de este especialista, se llamaba Wolfgang Demianovich Velezov. Le pareció extraño leer ese nombre pues era evidente que no era japonés, a lo que el doctor le aclaro que ciertamente este especialista era muy bueno en su trabajo, y aunque solo tuviese 29 años de edad había sacado las mejores calificaciones en su universidad en Rusia, y que efectivamente no era japonés; su nombre Wolfgang era de origen alemán pero su nacionalidad era rusa solo que su padre era amante de la cultura germana y por ello decidió ponerle ese nombre. Entonces Satoru comprendió y miró al doctor para pronunciar palabra:

— Bueno su vida personal o su origen es lo que menos debe importarnos doctor—dijo sonriendo casi de forma imperceptible—. Lo único que deseo es que logre ayudar a mi hermana, pues realmente como usted la observa no está bien y eso hasta yo, que soy una persona normal, sin conocimiento especializado lo puedo percibir— pronunció el hombre mientras miraba con ojos cristalinos a su hermana, cuya mirada no apuntaba a ninguna parte.

El doctor asintió y sin más que agregar le receto medicamentos, o mejor dicho vitaminas, para fortalecer el debilitado y ahora frágil cuerpo de la joven.

Minutos más tarde salieron del hospital. Satoru, quien iba conduciendo su automóvil le hizo saber a su hermana que, en ese mismo instante irían a buscar el consultorio del especialista. Lucy solo lloraba y hacia caso omiso de lo que su hermano le decía, no quería tomarse su medicina y solo pronunciaba una y otra vez: "_Anaís, Marina vuelvan… les extraño_". Ya su hermano no soportaba mirarla de ese modo, tanto así que por un momento llegó a sentir rencor hacia estas dos, pero de inmediato recapacitó y asimiló que ellas debían hacer sus vidas y que no tenían la culpa de lo que le ocurría a su hermana. En medio de la confusión y tras largo rato de estar en carretera, encontraron la dirección y el consultorio del especialista Wolfgang Demianovich.

El joven le dijo a su hermana que bajara del auto, mas ella se mostraba renuente a hacerlo, parecía una chiquilla de cuatro años haciendo berrinche, por lo que él intentó cargarla, aunque ella comenzó a patalear cuan niña dejando en un estado de irritación a su hermano, el cual inconscientemente estaba a punto de gritarle; justo en ese momento apareció un hombre alto, de aproximadamente un metro con noventa centímetros, piel blanca, ojos marrón oscuro, complexión atlética sin llegar a lo exagerado, cabello castaño con tonos desde el más claro hasta el más oscuro; de rostro amable, serio pero agraciado, como se le llamaría un apuesto caballero.

Vestía un traje negro con sweater gris de cuello ruso (coloquialmente llamado cuello de tortuga) y zapatos negros. Este se quedo observando toda la escena, mirando como el hermano mayor quien se suponía debía llevar el control y la calma en todo sentido, estaba completamente enfadado con la joven que si bien ya era adulta, aún conservaba esa pequeña figura que la hacía mirar como una niña, aunque su cuerpo ya estaba bastante maduro.

El hermano de Lucy no supo qué hacer y estuvo a punto de acceder al capricho de su hermana e irse de ahí para no hacer un espectáculo bochornos. En ese instante el hombre antes mencionado se aproximó.

— ¿Jovencita acaso te gusta mirar que tu hermano se pusiera mal a causa de tu actitud? a leguas se nota que él te ama demasiado ¿Crees que sea justo causarle dolor a alguien que te ama?

El hermano de Lucy volteó a ver quien se había entrometido en la escena y observó al hombre anteriormente mencionado. En ese momento Satoru, estaba a punto de reclamarle pero Lucy lo interrumpió.

—Detente Satoru, él tiene razón, yo no debo ponerme así contigo pues se que me amas y lo único que hago es molestarte.

Satoru quedo perplejo al oír a su hermana, más aún, al mirar que se levantaba por si misma aunque fuera con mucha debilidad. En ese momento aquel extraño individuo se aproximó a la joven, ofreciéndole su mano para que pudiese levantarse con mayor facilidad; Lucy, al levantar la mirada observó al hombre y en ese momento, a Lucy en el rostro de este, se reflejó la imagen de Latís, no porque el extraño se pareciera al susodicho, sino que su amabilidad le recordó a su amado.

Después de regresar de aquella impresión, Lucy le agradeció el haberla hecho despertar un poco de esa melancolía aunque realmente ella ya no quería saber de sí misma. Satoru de igual manera le agradeció al extraño por su ayuda y le dijo que debían despedirse pues se dirigían al consultorio que se encontraba frente a ellos para saber si el psicólogo podía atender a su hermana. El hombre sonrió y dispuso acompañarlos, pues él también se dirigía a ese sitio. Satoru y Lucy asintieron, y así se dirigieron los tres al consultorio.

Al llegar a la puerta de dicho lugar, se encontraron con un cartel, en el cual podía leerse con claridad la palabra "Cerrado". Ante la escena, los Shidou estaban a punto de retirarse cuando de pronto, aquel hombre extraño, para sorpresa de los hermanos, abrió la puerta.

—Adelante, pueden entrar mi nombre es Wolfgang Demianovich Velezov. ¿Supongo que ustedes han sido enviados del hospital general de la ciudad por órdenes de mi amigo el Dr. Watanabe?

—Así es doctor, ¿Pero cómo lo supo?, respondió Satoru.

A lo cual Wolfgang les respondió que lo había deducido por el medicamento que llevaba su hermana, pues esa medicina solo la recetaba el doctor Watanabe.

Satoru intento explicarle al especialista lo ocurrido, pero este lo interrumpió antes de que comenzara a hablar.

—Mira Satoru, ¿Puedo llamarte así verdad?

—Por supuesto doctor— contestó este último a la pregunta de Wolfgang.

—Muy bien, para empezar, aunque ciertamente obtuve mi doctorado en todas las ramas de la psicología, psiquiatría y psicoterapia prefiero que, en lugar de llamarme o decirme doctor o licenciado me llamen por mi nombre, antes que otra cosa debe haber un lazo de confianza y de igualdad… ¿De acuerdo?—dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a Satoru, con mirada llena de calor humano.

Satoru se sintió extrañamente confortado, estaba casi seguro de que este hombre sacaría adelante a su hermana, lo cual le llevó a aceptar la petición de Wolfgang. Una vez aceptado el acuerdo, Velezov les dijo que él realmente no aceptaba pacientes así nada mas, sin una previa cita, pero que en este caso haría una excepción por consideración al gran interés que mostraba Satoru por su hermana y porque algo le había llamado la atención de dicha mujer.

En ese preciso momento el teléfono celular de Lucy sonó. Esta no quiso contestar pues no tenía ganas de platicar con nadie, fue en ese instante que Satoru tomó el teléfono y observó que era el número de Anaís, la amiga de su hermana. Wolfgang observo la escena, no dijo nada hasta que Satoru estaba por contestar.

—Te recomiendo que no contestes esa llamada Satoru, no hasta que yo comience las terapias con tu hermana, por el momento es mas practico mantener lejos del alcance de tu hermana cosas que la incomoden o que no la hagan sentir muy bien del todo, y por la expresión tanto tuya como de ella, es notorio que esa llamada, al menos por ahora, les causa malestar.

Satoru comprendió la situación y accedió. En el instante, el especialista le explicó sus horarios de terapia y sus honorarios.

Le expuso que realmente sus honorarios eran muy elevados, que no lo quería engañar y que posiblemente por el daño que su hermana mostraba sería un largo tiempo de terapias, las cuales podrían causarles problemas económicos, pues, en el caso de su hermana, tendría que darle tres sesiones semanales o hasta cuatro y por esa causa debía ajustar sus tiempos para sus otros pacientes que recibían una terapia a la semana.

Satoru le hizo saber que el dinero no era ningún problema, pues aunque ellos no eran de clase alta como Marina y Anaís, tratarían por todos los medios posibles de ayudar a su hermana, al costo que fuere, y que ellos harían hasta lo imposible para que su pequeña Lucy recuperara la sonrisa que anteriormente poseía.

Wolfgang volvió a sonreír, Lucy estaba fuera de sí aunque despierta, su mirada estaba perdida, en sus ojos la luz no se reflejaba, la depresión y la mala alimentación estaban causando estragos en la joven. El doctor llevó a Satoru a su oficina dejando a Lucy en manos de su recién llegada colega, quien se presentó como la doctora Alina Ivanova. Ya en la oficina del especialista. Procedieron a conversar con detenimiento.

—Mira Satoru, el problema de tu hermana a simple vista te puedo decir que es bastante severo, ni la misma medicina podría con eso, pues lo que ella puede tener va mas allá de la ciencia médica y no se puede curar con medicamentos. Su problema es grave, no solo en su mente sino también en su alma y eso, es algo que trasciende el ámbito científico, por lo cual su tratamiento más que medicado será de observación y de acercamiento.

Satoru se mostró algo confundido y a la vez consternado. Ante tal reacción, el doctor decidió aclarar lo anteriormente dicho.

— ¿A que me refiero?, a lo siguiente, prosiguió Velezov—. A Lucy le atenderé por un tiempo de dos horas, cuatro días a la semana, es una terapia bastante fuerte para su estado, pero es la única forma de intentar ayudarla. Con esto no trato de decir que sí se curará, pues eso lo decidirá ella misma, pero nosotros haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo en rescatarla de ese hoyo profundo.

Cada palabra de Velezov era tan consecuente que a cada momento llenaba de esperanza el alma de Satoru, podía dilucidar un futuro mejor para su hermana.

—Es por ello que te hablaba de los honorarios, mi intención no era la de parecer un sujeto ambicioso, sino más bien buscaba confirmar el amor que sientes por tu hermana, en el proceso descubrí que realmente eres sincero y la amas, y por lo que me dices que tienen más hermanos es evidente que todos comparten el sentimiento; por esa razón, no te cobraré absolutamente nada.

-Pero, Doctor… interrumpió Satoru. El hombre prosiguió.

—No te preocupes por nada más que por tu hermana; por mi parte, yo sabré como ajustarme y por mi colega no te preocupes, ella es igual que yo, no habrá problema ya que venimos de un lugar en el cual la ayuda mutua es algo natural y en el caso de ustedes, aunque bien pueden pagarlo no siempre podría ser así , y créeme, yo deseo ayudar a tu hermana, pues dentro de ella percibí algo diferente, algo que de antemano te digo ustedes solos jamás podrían percibir, te prometo que llegaré hasta el fondo de todo eso y sacaremos adelante a tu Lucy guiándola a su destino original.

El corazón del joven comenzaba a latir con más fuerza ante las alentadoras palabras del hombre, quien lucía en capacidad de convertirlas en hechos.

—Para ello, deseo que me facilites la comunicación con ella, mañana, tarde y noche, fuera de sus sesiones, para conocerla mucho mas allá de este consultorio y no solo eso, necesito los teléfonos de sus amigos o seres más cercanos a ella aparte de ti y de tus otros hermanos.

Satoru agradeció de sobremanera la gentileza de Wolfgang y sin pensarlo dos veces accedió a las peticiones de este, otorgándole la libertad de frecuentar a su hermana cuando quisiese, de igual forma le otorgó los números de Anaís y Marina, quienes se encontraban en el extranjero. Después de eso Wolfgang le pidió a Satoru se retirara y por esta única vez, por ser paciente de nuevo ingreso a terapias le daría cuatro horas de sesión y ya después serían dos horas, cuatro días a la semana, después de que esta saliera de las clases de universidad.

Satoru accedió y disponía a retirarse, cuando Lucy le habló pidiéndole disculpas por los problemas que le causaba a él y a sus hermanos.

Él le respondió diciéndole que era su hermana y que la amaban, después de eso se retiró, dejando a Lucy en el consultorio, en manos de Wolfgang Demianovich.

Este le pidió a su colega que se comunicara con sus demás pacientes para informarles que desde ese momento ella, Alina, sería su nueva psicoterapeuta, pues el doctor Wolfgang tenía un caso muy delicado que requería todo su tiempo y dedicación.

Así lo hizo, y en ese momento Lucy, que ya estaba más tranquila, y él ingresaron en su consultorio. Una vez dentro, comenzó todo. Lucy, a petición de Velezov, tomó asiento en un sillón muy bonito y cómodo de color negro, mientras él se sentaba frente a ella para comenzar a platicar.

—Antes que nada déjame presentarme, soy Wolfgang Demianovich y estaré tratándote por un largo tiempo así que espero puedas sentirte en confianza poco a poco para así poder ayudarte.

—Mi nombre es Lucy Shidou, mucho gusto en conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo es un placer y un buen comienzo el ver que estas dispuesta cooperar en esto.

—Sí, lo sé… si deseo recuperar mi alegría perdida debo cooperar en todo lo que me pidas.

Wolfgang sonrió gustosamente y comenzó por plantearle la forma en la que trabajarían, se enfocarían en sus problemas o sentimientos más profundos para comprender poco a poco el problema de raíz. Entender cada una de las partes, descomponer la problemática de modo que cada componente, cada factor, cada elemento sea depurado y al completar la totalidad de nuevo, todo esté como antes.

Lucy acepto de forma parcial todas las explicaciones de su doctor y así dio comienzo.

—Dime Lucy ¿Que es lo que a ti te gusta hacer realmente, no lo que te implantaron a hacer, sino lo que es de tu agrado?

La joven accedió a responder, haciendo a un lado, por un momento, toda timidez, sintiéndose en confianza con aquel hombre.

—Pues, sinceramente me gusta mucho practicar Kendo, por mi herencia de familia, pero lo que realmente es de mi agrado, lo que realmente me llena de gozo es practicar gimnasia artística, de hecho, yo era la capitana del club de gimnasia en mi época de secundaria.

—Ya veo, por ello tu estatura y tu complexión— contestó en tono de broma Wolfgang, tratando de romper de a poco el hielo que esa niña llevaba dentro, deseando profundizar en sus pensamientos—. Me parece interesante —prosiguió Velezov—. Pero, si lo comparamos con cosas de mayor interés dentro de nuestros corazones eso sería relativamente trivial, ¿No lo crees?, cuestionó a la joven, quien no pronunció palabra alguna, solo se limitó a observar y escuchar.

—Con esto quiero decir que se me hace muy interesante el que, para ti lo más importante sea la gimnasia, es curioso, no pareces complicarte mucho en realidad.

—Bueno… realmente, ¿Sería muy triste que eso fuera mi mayor interés, cierto? La verdad tengo algo más allá de eso pero…

Lucy inconscientemente fue orillándose poco a poco a un lugar en su mente que le causaba tristeza pero que, por su manera de ser le impedía soltarlo o librarse de eso.

—Ya veo querida Lucy, no te preocupes, no te obligaré a decirme algo de lo cual aún no te sientas a gusto en contarme, aunque la finalidad es esa, que poco a poco vayas desechando todo tu penar y tu dolor.

—Pero, mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué cosas son las que te ponen triste?, o mejor dicho, ¿Dime desde cuando comenzaste a sentir esa angustia? Te repito, nos detendremos hasta donde tu sientas que tu mente se está cansando demasiado ¿De acuerdo?...

—Está bien Wolfgang, tienes razón, si quiero salir de este bache debo ser sincera contigo.

Todo comenzó cinco años atrás, tenía para entonces catorce años, era estudiante de secundaria, y como hasta la fecha poco agraciada físicamente, poco desarrollada en ese aspecto a diferencia de las chicas de mi edad que ya estaban bastante desarrolladas de acuerdo a su edad, y por consiguiente no dejaban de molestarme a diario en mi escuela, haciéndome burla fingiendo amistad para conmigo solo para después burlarse de mí, como siempre por mi falta de desarrollo físico. Todas mis compañeras de escuela tenían pretendientes o novios y a mí, por esas razones nunca me buscaban, no les agradaba y todo eso fue orillándome a sentir una soledad oculta dentro de una falsa sonrisa, para no preocupar a mis hermanos.

Yo no sabía lo que era un beso de un hombre, no sabía qué cosas le gustaban a los chicos de las chicas y todo porque siempre fui despreciada por estos al decirme que, más que mujer parecía hombre, esos complejos me persiguieron en mi adolescencia y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Wolfgang se quedó muy atento a todo lo que Lucy le mencionaba, estaba muy pensativo y analítico limitándose únicamente a escuchar en ese momento, dejando que ella sacara todos sus complejos de la adolescencia.

—En pocas palabras… yo me sentía una porquería por todo eso hasta que…

Lucy se quedo callada en ese momento y fue ahí que Wolfgang entro en acción.

—Ya veo tienes complejos muy fuertes acerca de tu físico o bien eso aparenta ser, pero me da la impresión de que tu problema no es completamente por eso, ya que en cada momento de tu platica, tu manera de contarlo me indica que no fue un problema muy severo; si bien es verdad que eso a muchos jóvenes puede afectarles a un grado fuerte, en tu caso no lo veo como el mayor de los problemas, y lo deduje porque tú, en todas tus palabras me decías que hubo algo que te ayudó a salir de ese problema.

— ¿Te gustaría hablarme de eso?, ¿Qué fue lo que te ayudo a salir de ese trauma?...

Lucy se quedó callada y con la boca seca de tanto hablar, tanto así que Wolfgang le ofreció un vaso con agua para refrescarse la garganta, después de eso ella quiso salirse por la tangente para no hablar más. Evidentemente, el doctor Velezov notó el cambio de actitud, decidió entonces desviar el rumbo de la plática para no hacer sentir acosada a Lucy.

—Lucy te propongo una cosa, vamos a jugar a algo muy interesante y hasta cierto punto fuerte para abrir nuestras mentes ¿Qué te parece?

-Está bien, quiero distraerme un momento y contigo extrañamente me estoy sintiendo muy bien, así que juguemos.

Después de que Lucy pronunció estas palabras él saco una hoja con algunas preguntas.

—Bien, iremos poco a poco, digamos que haremos un juego por sesión para que esto no se vuelva aburrido.

Te haré un test y tú me responderás las preguntas según tu razonamiento y moral, pero te pido seas lo más sincera posible o si has de mentir miente con el mayor realismo posible, porque recuerda que para mí es fácil notar un engaño. Bien, dicho esto, comencemos:

1: ¿Para ti que es la escuela?

2: ¿Qué piensas de la denigración?

3: ¿Los animales que son para ti?

4: ¿Qué significa para ti el ser humano?

5: ¿Los fantasmas existen?

6: ¿Crees en la gente?

7: ¿Cuáles son tus miedos?

8: ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien como pareja?

Estas dos que vienen en seguida Lucy son muy diferentes y parecería no tener conexión una de la otra pero si lo reflexionas puede ser que encuentres algo detrás de esto, algo muy importante para ti y deseo seas sincera, estas son las dos últimas preguntas y después de leértelas me respondes a cada una.

9: ¿Qué quiere decir para ti la palabra magia?

10: ¿Qué es la amistad?

Al escuchar cada una de las preguntas de Wolfgang, Lucy cambio su expresión notablemente y más aun en las dos últimas preguntas, como si él la conociera de toda la vida y le estuviese preguntando eso a propósito. Esas dos últimas preguntas le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas a la joven, en base a eso, Wolfgang descubrió algo muy profundo en el ser de Lucy y era el momento de responder a dichas cuestiones.

—En verdad que me has puesto un juego muy difícil pero te responderé lo mas sinceramente posible.

—Con respecto a la primer pregunta sobre, ¿Qué es para mí la escuela?... debo decirte que a pesar de haber padecido las burlas de mis compañeros en muchas formas, fue el peor y mejor momento de mi vida y eso lo aclararé al responder las últimas dos preguntas.

Pero por ahora responderé a la segunda que va aunada de manera muy inteligente a la primera.

¿Qué pienso de la denigración?... Pues bien, es cierto que en base a esa denigración todos mis compañeros me atacaron por el hecho de no ser de su mismo pensamiento, si yo me sentía bien por cómo era mi vida, era algo que a todos ellos no tenia porque importarles, pero por causa de eso fue que a mí, por verme diferente me hicieron a un lado, humillándome por el simple hecho de no ser de su tipo y no entrar en su círculo, en pocas palabras la denigración es algo que no debería de existir.

La tercer pregunta es significativa para mí, en pocas palabras te lo diré… amo a mi amigo, que es mi querido perro Hikari, no tengo más palabras.

La siguiente pregunta es realmente fuerte, pero te seré muy honesta.

¿Qué pienso del ser humano?... Pues a pesar de que muchas veces somos crueles con nosotros mismos no debemos catalogar o generalizar a todos por igual, es un hecho que todos cometemos errores y no por eso todos son malas personas, simplemente somos humanos y debo decir que adoro a la humanidad, pues de ahí salieron mis hermanos, padres, amigos y por supuesto yo.

La siguiente pregunta es muy peculiar: ¿Creo en fantasmas?... Solo en los que llevo dentro de mí, esos fantasmas de mi pasado que no me dejan vivir y me convierten en presa fácil de mi egoísmo.

¿Creo en las personas?... Por extraño que parezca… sí, aunque dos de estas me hayan dado la espalda, aun así creo en la gente.

¿Cuáles son mis miedos?... Esa pregunta es muy fuerte.

La soledad, el abandono de aquellas personas en las que confié… sueno tan arrogante pero mi mente no me deja verlo de otra manera.

Esta pregunta me lastima demasiado, pero la contestaré ¿Alguna vez he amado a un hombre?... Sí, hasta el grado de dar la vida por él mil veces si se me hubiese pedido y ahora que no estaré a su lado me ha desgarrado el alma saber que nunca más lo volveré a ver.

La palabra magia es algo muy hermoso dentro de mis recuerdos, aunque también podría ser decepción y muerte.

Esta pregunta acabara conmigo de nuevo… no lo creo—se respondió a sí misma mientras sonreía.

La amistad, creo en ella o mejor dicho, creí en ella… ahora no lo sé, no lo sé.

En ese momento Lucy se soltó en un llanto desgarrador el cual se escuchó hasta la recepción del consultorio, espantando a unos pacientes que atendería Alina. Esta última comprendió que todo iba tal cual se esperaba.

Entre tanto, dentro del consultorio Lucy gritaba maldiciones sobre unas personas llamadas Anaís y Marina.

—¿! Por qué me dejaron sola ¡? ¡Malditas, mil veces malditas!, ¡Siempre juramos estar juntas! Después de tantas cosas vividas ustedes se fueron olvidándolo todo ¡Maldita sea la hora en que nos conocimos, maldita sea!

Wolfgang se acercó a Lucy para ofrecerle un pañuelo y secar sus lágrimas. Después la tranquilizó un poco y le dijo que ya habían pasado las cuatro horas y un poco más, pero que pasado mañana la esperaba a la misma hora después de sus clases. Le mencionó que habían hecho un gran avance pero que aún le faltaba camino por recorrer, que conforme avanzara la terapia tendría que abrirse un poco más para liberar toda esa ira reprimida.

Lucy más tranquila se levantó con un poco de más calma y más entera a diferencia de cómo había llegado cuatro horas atrás. Satoru ya se encontraba afuera esperando a su hermana, esta se despidió de Wolfgang y de Alina abordando el auto de su hermano, mientras este se quedaba atónito al ver que su hermana estaba un poco mejor y caminaba con otra expresión, aunque aun con el rostro lleno de una ira, desconocida para este. Fue en ese momento que Satoru le pregunto a Wolfgang que había pasado, el hombre rehusó a responder argumentando su ética profesional y que de su boca nada saldría hasta que todo terminara. El joven comprendió y se despidió agradeciéndole las atenciones. Y así se fueron los hermanos Shidou.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche en Tokio, Wolfgang estaba por cerrar su consultorio, pero antes de eso le pidió a su recepcionista lo comunicaran inmediatamente a Berlín con la señorita Anaís **Hououji**. Esta obedeció al momento. Mientras eso ocurría, Alina observó la mirada de Wolfgang y se dispuso a hablar.

—Fue una buena idea el venir a Japón, puesto que tus sospechas sobre ese acontecimiento ocurrido en la torre de Tokio años atrás pueden ser ciertas y es posible que algo extraño y sobrenatural haya ocurrido aquí, más aun con tus sueños extraños que te orillaron a venir a este país y ahora que te observo parece que te sientes satisfecho por haber tomado esa decisión.

—Así es Alina, algo me dice que aquí encontraremos más de lo que imaginamos y si es así, por fin podremos conseguir lo que tanto tiempo esperamos. Es solo cuestión de tiempo y paciencia, añadió.

En ese momento la recepcionista le comunico a Wolfgang que la llamada a Berlín estaba lista.

—Señorita Anaís Hououji, disculpe la molestia al llamarla, mi nombre es Wolfgang Demianovich Velezov y solo deseaba preguntarle algo respecto a la señorita Lucy Shidou.

— ¿Lucy dijo? ¿Qué le ocurre a Lucy? y ¿Quién le dio mi número?, interrogó confundida la mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

El doctor le explicó un poco sobre la situación y le dijo que el hermano de Lucy le había proporcionado su número telefónico y que el motivo de su llamada era para preguntarle si acaso ella había tenido una discusión o algo parecido con Lucy, al grado de que esta última reaccionara de tal forma ante su llamada. Anaís solo le respondió que eran las mejores amigas pero que, tanto ella como otra de sus amigas llamada Marina **Ryuuzaki**, habían traicionado la amistad y la promesa que se habían hecho las tres y que por esa causa ella, le había marcado a Lucy para ofrecerle disculpas, pero jamás pensó que su deslealtad le hubiese provocado tal depresión a su amiga.

Wolfgang comprendió la situación. Anaís le hizo saber que estaba por tener sus vacaciones y que, inmediatamente se dirigiría a Japón para visitar a su amiga; también se encargaría de avisarle a Marina para que ambas fueran a aclarar ese mal entendido y más que nada, estar de nuevo al lado de su querida Lucy. Velezov se despidió de la joven y de inmediato le dijo a su asistente que si todo era como lo pensaba pronto se sabría la verdad. Tras esas palabras cerraron el consultorio y se retiraron cada uno a sus hogares.

**Mientras tanto en el hogar de la familia Shidou:**

— _¿Lucy quieres ser una contigo misma?... ¿Deseas estar feliz de nuevo?... Solo Céfiro te dará la felicidad que deseas y mereces, no lo dudes busca dentro de ti, solo quedas tú, pues todos te han abandonado, tus amigas te traicionaron y eso es terrible, solo Céfiro y tu destino de pilar verdadero son tu felicidad real, no puedes ni debes huir a tu destino, tú eres el pilar y ellos te necesitan._

_Por más que lo intentaron no pudieron vivir sin pilar y tu eres su salvación, Lucy no huyas de nuevo como cobarde, vuelve a Céfiro y sé verdaderamente feliz… olvídate de las traidoras de tus amigas._

Una voz extraña se introdujo en la mente de Lucy. ¿Quién podrá ser?, y ¿Quiénes son realmente Wolfgang y Alina?; ¿Qué pasara con Anaís y Marina? Todo esto es muy extraño y Lucy es la que está pagando por el simple hecho de ser algo que jamás deseo. Todo es una gran incógnita ¿Que pasara más adelante?... pronto lo sabremos.

Continuara…

**N/A: Agradezco de antemano a mi gran amigo Byron Gutiérrez, quien me ayudo en la edición de este capítulo. Lamentablemente por problemas de índole mayor ya no pudo seguir apoyando, pero otro buen amigo se ofreció para ayudarme en los capítulos siguientes. De ante mano agradezco a los lectores su comprensión. Este fic ya lo había subido antes, pero decidí borrarlo y re-editarlo lo más posible esperando esta vez vaya tomando una mejor forma. Gracias. **


	2. Reencuentros inesperados

**Capitulo 2**

**Reencuentros inesperados**

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy despertó mas intranquila que de costumbre a causa de aquella voz que escucho la noche anterior. Era algo que no le permitía estar tranquila.

En ese instante Satoru llamo a su hermana para que se dirigiese a desayunar, a lo que ella asintió rápidamente.

Ya en el comedor los tres hermanos se cuestionaron sobre la situación de Lucy, quien aun continuaba renuente a ingerir cualquier tipo de alimento. Satoru, Masaru y Kakeru se sentían impotentes al no saber cuál era la razón por la que su hermana se comportaba de esa manera. En ese momento el mayor de los hermanos no soporto más y le pregunto a su hermana.

— ¿Qué cosa tan terrible te ocurrió para que estés tan deprimida?

Ella no quería responder a ninguna de sus preguntas y se limito a decir que ese día iría a sesión con el Dr. Wolfgang, bebió un vaso con leche y se retiro.

En su camino rumbo a la universidad, Lucy choco con un hombre robusto y enorme, este al mirarla le reclamo por haberlo golpeado y comenzó a insultarla. De pronto una voz familiar se escucho a la distancia.

— ¡Vaya!, no pensé que en Japón los hombres fuesen tan descorteces con las mujeres, y más si estas son evidentemente menores que ellos.

El hombre volteo y observo con detenimiento al sujeto que le había recriminado momentos antes.

Lucy quedo asombrada al ver que este hombre era nada menos que Wolfgang; quien venía acompañado de su inseparable colega Alina.

El sujeto se enfureció y con insultos trato de amedrentar al terapeuta; el cual solo sonreía de una manera tal que provoco en el robusto hombre un gran enfado, a tal grado que le soltó un golpe recriminándole el por qué se había metido en lo que no le importaba.

Wolfgang continuaba sonriendo, y de manera más que fácil esquivo el golpe de su agresor para instantáneamente tomarlo por los hombros; bajarlo y darle un golpe en el estomago. Alina soltó una carcajada socarrona al observar al tipo tendido en el asfalto.

Lucy, que para esto ya se encontraba más tranquila después del susto que ese tipo le había provocado. Ella se aproximo a Wolfgang y le agradeció por haberla defendido. En ese instante la policía llego al lugar para ver el por qué de tanto alboroto.

Velezov le explico al oficial todo lo sucedido y con el apoyo de los ciudadanos, quienes de forma correcta confirmaron todo lo dicho por Wolfgang. Asi consiguieron que las autoridades se llevaran a semejante patán.

Después de tan bochornoso incidente, Wolfgang le pregunto a Lucy si ese día lo visitaría o por lo contrario escogería otro momento para continuar sus sesiones, a lo que ella le contesto que en efecto ese mismo día por la tarde iría a visitarlo.

Fue en ese momento que él, le ofreció llevarla a la universidad pues le quedaba cerca de su destino. Lucy un tanto desconfiada le dijo que sí, pues se sentía aun débil por la falta de alimentación. Alina, tomo del hombro a Lucy, y, con la palma de su mano le toco la frente notando que tenía algo de temperatura, por lo tanto aconsejo a Wolfgang, que la cargara para después subirla a su automóvil y de inmediato llevarla a su consultorio.

Él acepto, y en ese instante Lucy se desvaneció, cayendo inconsciente, y comenzó a soñar algo bastante extraño.

— ¡_Lucy, Lucy! ¿Acaso no eres tú, Lucy? ¿Por qué huiste de ti misma? ¿O es que tienes miedo de la realidad? _

_Me sorprende mirarte en ese estado tan deplorable y patético, y todo porque dentro de tu mente creíste haber sido traicionada._

_Pero. ¿Traicionada por quien? No toda la vida se puede estar con él o los seres que uno ama y tu deseo era tan egoísta que no te importo más nada, que tu vida sin pensar en lo que tus amigas podrían querer. Más aun: jamás pensaste en cómo se sentía cada una de ellas al saber que se separarían; claro que no lo pensaste pues en tu mente solo creías que ellas te habían traicionado y nunca reflexionaste en lo que de verdad sentían. _

— _¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto Lucy—. No puedo olvidar tu voz, eres la misma persona que me hablo el día de ayer. ¿Qué deseas de mi? yo no soy nada, mírame, estoy lejos de mis amigas, de Céfiro; de Latís, y mi vida se vino abajo desde que volvimos de ese mundo. Yo no soy nada sin mis seres amados. Siempre creí ser valiente, sin embargo, desde aquella batalla en contra de la princesa Esmeralda, quede marcada para toda mi vida. Eso ha sido algo que no he podido superar, pues en mi mente llevo esa carga de haber asesinado a dos personas. ¡Maldita sea! yo solo tenía catorce años ¿Cómo es posible que unas niñas de catorce años se hayan convertido en asesinas? _

_Eso me fue consumiendo poco a poco, y, no obstante, tiempo después regresamos a Céfiro, todo parecía aclararse, pero, como de costumbre siempre hay un pero. El cual fue que después de haber encontrado a un hombre al que podía amar me lo quitan de tajo. Aunque sinceramente a pesar de que Latís apareció, yo no dejaba de sentir esa culpa que me estaba consumiendo. Todo en mí fueron mascaras y por causa de eso actué como una cobarde dejando a ese planeta sin un pilar, al cual de verdad necesitan. _

_Pero yo no puedo; no puedo ser un pilar siendo una mujer tan inestable._

— _¿Ya acabaste de lloriquear? Tienes razón en muchos aspectos ¿Eres una niña inmadura? No lo creo, eres muy fuerte, pero en efecto, tienes razón al sentir esa tremenda carga de ser una asesina, puesto que tanto tú como tus amigas fueron llevadas a ese lugar para cumplir el capricho de una mujer que solo pensaba en ella y a causa de eso muchos perecieron, y todo por un acto de egoísmo, del cual ustedes no fueron culpable, sin embargo. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú ahora?_

_Haces lo mismo que ella, comportándote egoístamente pensando en ti y solo en ti ¿Acaso tú eres diferente a ella? _

—_No, no soy diferente a ella. Estoy siendo egoísta, lo reconozco, pero ¿Tu quien eres para darme ejemplos de moral? Tú, que no eres capaz de darme la cara y solo me hablas escondiéndote sin mostrarte. Eso solo quiere decirme que eres igual de cobarde que yo._

—_Tienes razón, pero desde el principio te he dado a conocer mi rostro porque yo soy tú._

_En ese momento frente a Lucy apareció un espejo en el cual estaba su reflejo._

_Lucy se impacto al darse cuenta que aquella persona que le estaba hablando era ella misma, idéntica, pero con una mirada tan vacía como la nada. Lucy, de inmediato pensó que nuevamente Luz había regresado para destruir sus sueños._

— _¿Por qué vuelves Luz? —pregunto Lucy._

—_Nunca me he ido de tu lado, recuerda que tú y yo somos una sola persona, y tú me diste una nueva oportunidad para vivir dentro de ti y ser uno solo. Sin embargo, ahora no he regresado como una persona malvada. Llámame tu alter ego si asi lo deseas, seré ese otro ser el cual está aquí para guiarte de nuevo al sendero correcto. Si ambas logramos fusionar nuestras mentes, almas y nuestro poder, podremos ser lo que de verdad debemos, no lo olvides. _

_La guerrera mágica comprendió todo y supo que era real el regreso de Luz, la cual le estaba hablando directamente al corazón y mente de Lucy. Luz deseaba hacerle comprender que su destino estaba por cambiar y que no era posible vivir atada a una vida inexistente, pues su realidad estaba más allá de lo que había vivido anteriormente. _

— _¿Así que yo misma he creado este mundo?—se cuestiono._

—_Así es Lucy, tú eres yo, y yo soy tú; y solo cuando descubras todo sobre ti, más allá de ser el pilar de Céfiro, en ese momento ambas volveremos a ser uno solo en todo el sentido de la palabra. Para cuando eso suceda, los dos mundos: Céfiro, y, la Tierra vivirán algo que será poco imaginable para todos los seres vivos en ambos planetas. Y no solo eso: habrá nuevos hallazgos y situaciones confusas a las cuales serás muy susceptible. En pocas palabras, mientras el alma y la mente estén separadas tú seguirás sumida en una depresión severa. _

—_Pero ¿Cómo puedo lograr recuperarme de todo esto y reencontrarme de nuevo? _

—_Tú misma lo descubrirás si eres lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerlo. Y créeme, tu lucidez está más cerca de ti de lo que piensas, solo pon de tu parte, pues el reencuentro ya viene y estará de verdad cerca de ti._

—_Espera ¿De qué hablas? no te vayas. _

_En ese momento, Luz, el reflejo del alma de Lucy desapareció dejándola más confundida de lo normal._

_Fue en ese instante que escucho la voz de Wolfgang, quien estaba dándole a oler alcohol para despertarla. _

—Ya está reaccionando, eso es buen indicio, Alina.

Lucy, abrió sus ojos sorprendida por encontrarse recostada en el consultorio de Wolfgang. De inmediato se puso en pie con notoria debilidad, mientras Alina y Wolf (como le gustaba ser llamado) la observaban con detenimiento, siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Alina, los dejo solos para que comenzaran con su sesión.

—Lucy, antes que nada te informo que ya hable con tus hermanos explicándoles la situación. Satoru vendrá por ti al término de tu sesión, también dio aviso a la universidad para justificar tu falta por problemas de salud, así que no te preocupes por esos detalles. Comencemos con la sesión ya que tengo muchas preguntas y esta vez seré más directo contigo. Espero puedas ser completamente honesta para así poder ayudarte mucho más pues te veo demasiado confundida y debemos avanzar al punto crítico de tu situación.

—Está bien, tratare de abrirme más; pues sinceramente ahora más que nunca deseo saber qué es lo que le ocurre a mi mente.

—Perfecto. Me alegra saber que estas dispuesta a cooperar con el tratamiento así que comenzaremos con las preguntas directas. En base a ellas tú me dirás la primera respuesta que te venga a la mente.

—Estoy de acuerdo, comencemos lo antes posible.

—Bien, aquí vamos con la primera pregunta. ¿Qué es Céfiro para ti?

— ¿Céfiro? ¿Cómo sabes de Céfiro?

—Solo responde, aquí solo yo hago las preguntas, al menos por ahora, y espera a que termine de formulártelas todas.

—Está bien.

—Repito. ¿Qué es Céfiro para ti?—Wolfgang bebió un poco de agua y continuo—. ¿Anaís, Marina, Latís, muerte, vida, hermanos, alma, mente, la Tierra?

Lucy escucho una a una todas las palabras de Wolfgang. Después de que este termino de formularlas, ella comenzó a responder al instante.

—Céfiro es decepción, Anaís es sinceridad, Marina es fortaleza, Latís es valentía, la muerte es el principio de un todo—Lucy volteo su mirada hacia el techo, respiro profundo y prosiguió—. La vida es efímera, los hermanos son compañía, el alma lo es todo, la mente es inteligencia, y la tierra es mi hogar.

Wolfgang continuo haciéndole pruebas a Lucy, observando su desenvolvimiento, y poco a poco la fue orillando sin ella darse cuenta hasta lograr que comenzara a soltarse respecto a su vida en Céfiro.

—Tus respuestas son de verdad interesantes Lucy, pero ahondemos una por una. ¿Por qué dices que Céfiro es decepción?

—Si te responderé, pero esta vez solo con la condición de que me digas como es que sabes de Céfiro, Anaís, Marina y Latís, ya que todo eso se me hace muy extraño.

—Es simple, porque mientras permaneciste inconsciente estuviste mencionando varias veces el nombre de Céfiro, Anaís, Marina y Latís. En base a ese delirio decidí hacerte este formulario.

—Ya comprendo, siendo así comenzare a platicarte toda la historia respecto a Céfiro, y todo lo que vivimos en ese lugar, deseando que no me juzgues como una loca.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Lucy comenzó a relatarle toda la historia que habían vivido en Céfiro tanto ella como sus amigas. No dejo de lado ni un solo detalle respecto a sus aventuras dentro de ese utópico mundo. Wolfgang, escuchaba con mucha atención, aunque no parecía sorprendido en lo más mínimo. Lucy proseguía relatando su historia mientras él la observaba detenidamente.

Lucy, estaba por llegar a la parte final en donde ella y sus dos amigas estaban cayendo del cielo, y se despedían cada una de sus amigos. Mientras tanto, ella le repetía nuevamente a Latís que lo amaba al momento que este le decía lo mismo.

Cuando termino su relato, inconscientemente comenzó a llorar, pues al recordar esos momentos sabía que sola no podría regresar jamás a ese mundo y a causa de eso volvió a sentirse triste y melancólica preguntándole a Wolfgang lo siguiente:

— ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme así? ¡No lo entiendo! Sé que mi vida debe continuar, pero el simple hecho de recordarlo me deprime más y más, como si algo faltara dentro de mí.

¿Acaso ese sueño que tuve es real y tengo que buscar dentro de mí misma? Eso no lo sé—se preguntaba y respondía ella misma—. Pero si de algo estoy segura es que ese sentimiento de ira hacia mis amigas no era real pues las quiero demasiado; solo fue un lapso de egoísmo de parte mía por no saber cómo manejar su ausencia, pero de verdad las quiero, son como mis hermanas y algún día desearía volver a verlas para pedirles perdón por mis actos.

Wolfgang tomo un pañuelo y se lo ofreció para que limpiase sus lágrimas. En ese momento ella lo observo y espero a que él le dijera unas palabras para reconfortarla, algo que jamás ocurrió.

Él se limito a decir que todo lo relatado por ella le pareció muy lindo, pero que a fin de cuentas si eso fuese real, y no solo fruto de su mente, tenía que superarlo, pues no podía ni debía vivir aferrada al pasado por más lindo o duro que hubiese sido. También le dijo que si deseaba ver de nueva cuenta a sus amigas pues que las buscara en lugar de esconderse de ellas.

Esas palabras calaron hondo dentro del corazón de Lucy, ya que a causa de eso vinieron a su memoria recuerdos que tenía bloqueados.

**Flash back **

Un año atrás:

— ¿Por qué se fueron amigas? Anaís, Marina, habíamos jurado estar juntas siempre no importando lo que ocurriera. Más aún, juramos jamás dejar de ir a Céfiro ahora que habíamos descubierto la forma de visitarlo cada que quisiéramos. Pero ahora ustedes se van y me dejan sola, eso me parece injusto y cruel de su parte.

Tú, Marina, por el simple hecho de no tener a un ser amado en Céfiro te aburriste y decidiste no ir mas a ese mundo, que egoísta fuiste amiga, y tú Anaís; tú hiciste lo mismo, argumentando que ya no sentías nada por Paris y que sería mejor no volver a Céfiro. Fueron tan crueles conmigo por su egoísmo.

En ese instante Satoru le informaba a su hermana que tenía una llamada de Francia y que además había una visita esperándola en la sala de estar.

—La llamada no la quiero recibir — respondió Lucy bastante molesta, mientras Satoru le preguntaba que debía decirle a su visita.

— ¿De quién se trata? —pregunto.

—Es tu amiga Anaís.

Al escuchar el nombre de Anaís, su rostro cambio de semblante, pero aún así se negó a recibirla.

Satoru salió extrañado a despedir a la linda Anaís quedando está muy triste por la negativa de su amiga Lucy.

La linda chica de cabello rubio con su típico vestido largo y elegante, digno de una señorita de familia de clase alta, le dejo una nota al hermano de Lucy para que se la entregase con mucha urgencia.

Este accedió sin prometerle que Lucy la leería, pero que haría todo lo posible para que la recibiera.

Después de eso, Anaís se despidió agradeciendo la amabilidad de Satoru.

Más tarde, él, le entrego la carta a su hermana, rogándole no romperla pues le había prometido a su amiga que la entregaría sin falta. Por esa razón Lucy accedió a leerla.

Al abrirla esto fue lo que encontró.

"_Hola querida amiga, perdónanos tanto a Marina como a mí por ser tan egoístas contigo. Realmente te amamos y por esa razón ya no podemos regresar a Céfiro, o al menos eso creímos nosotras._

_De antemano se que fue un acto egoísta, pues no pensamos siquiera en preguntarte antes de decidir por ti. Por esa razón deseamos ser justas contigo y volver a Céfiro una vez más para que tú sepas por tu propia cuenta él porque quisimos protegerte aun a cuesta de nosotras mismas. Por esa razón te pido que en dos días nos veamos en la torre de Tokio para visitar una vez más Céfiro y sepas nuestras razones. No habríamos querido hacerlo, pero es justo que tú sepas la verdad. Sin más que decir se despide tu amiga Anaís __Hououji."_

Lucy sonrió brevemente y sin dudarlo acepto la invitación pues dentro de sí, se sentía feliz por volverse a encontrar con su amado Latís.

Pasaron los dos días y Lucy se dirigió rumbo a la torre de Tokio para reencontrarse con sus amigas. Al llegar a dicha torre pasaron varios minutos sin que las otras dos llegaran, a tal grado que la pelirroja se sentía burlada y enojada, cuando se disponía a retirarse de repente observo a lo lejos las siluetas de sus dos amigas quienes rápidamente se acercaron a ella y al mirarse no pudieron aguantar más y se abrazaron.

Fue ahí que dejaron las disculpas para después y tomaron sus manos para ser transportadas al mundo mágico de Céfiro.

Instantes después se encontraban en ese bello y mágico planeta. Ellas comenzaron a caminar para llegar al castillo y saludar a Clef y a los demás. Tras varios minutos de camino llegaron a las puertas del castillo. Marina y Anaís le advirtieron a Lucy que descubriría algo que la podría marcar de nuevo y no precisamente para bien.

Lucy como siempre con su actitud alegre no le dio tanta atención a las palabras de sus amigas y siguió caminando, cuando a lo lejos observo la silueta de su amado Latís. Ella intento ir corriendo hacia él, sin embargo, detuvo su andar cuando observo que Presea se aproximo a él y lo beso en los labios de una manera muy amorosa dejando a Lucy paralizada.

En ese momento, Anaís abrazo a Lucy y le explico que esa era la razón por la cual habían decidió no volver a Céfiro, pues no querían que su amiga descubriera que Latís ahora era pareja de Presea. Lucy sintió más tristeza al darse cuenta que ella había juzgado a sus amigas infinidad de veces pensando que habían sido egoístas, y, al descubrir que estas habían sacrificado el no volver jamás a Céfiro por protegerla hizo que sintiera un gran dolor en su corazón.

En ese momento tanto Latís como Presea voltearon de reojo y descubrieron que las antiguas guerreras mágicas estaban presentes, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver el rostro desencajado y triste de Lucy. Fue ahí que Presea trato de explicarle a Lucy lo sucedido, la razón por la cual se habían enamorado Latís y ella.

Le explico que durante el tiempo en el cual no visitaron Céfiro, Presea comenzó a convivir en labores referentes al gobierno de Céfiro a lado de Latís y a causa de esa cercanía sus sentimientos fueron creciendo de manera tal que no fue posible evitarlo. Ciertamente ambos quisieron contenerse, pero fue imposible, hasta que tanto él como ella decidieron darse una oportunidad, pensando que las guerreras mágicas jamás regresarían a Céfiro. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue tal cuando un día vieron de regreso a las tres chicas del mundo místico y más aun cuando Anaís y Marina los descubrieron. Fue por esa razón que ellas habían decidió jamás volver para evitarle un nuevo sufrimiento a Lucy.

La hermosa pelirroja se quedo callada durante todo el tiempo que Presea hablo, Latís jamás dijo una sola palabra y Lucy soltó varias lagrimas sin hacer ningún escándalo provocando así un temblor muy fuerte en Céfiro, pues a fin de cuentas ella aun llevaba el espíritu de guerrera mágica y de pilar.

En ese mismo instante su aura se elevo y un rayo rojo golpeo su cabeza.

Al despertar, se dio cuenta que estaba en su recamara, acostada, y no recordaba nada de lo vivido, solo los eventos acontecidos antes de su último viaje a Céfiro. En pocas palabras su mente solo recordaba que sus amigas la habían traicionado y nada más.

**Fin del flash back**

—Ya recuerdo todo, que mal actué con mis amigas y que triste es darse cuenta de la realidad—hablo Lucy—. Ahora lo único que desearía es encontrarme con ellas de nuevo y pedirles perdón, pues sacrificaron todo por mí, tan solo por no verme triste, y yo que solo estuve juzgándolas. Ahora me siento peor por esa razón.

Muchas gracias Wolfgang, pues por tus palabras recordé la realidad y ahora solo quisiera disculparme con mis amigas, pero están tan lejos de mí alcance que me parece un acto imposible de lograr.

Wolf se puso de pie y tomo del hombro a Lucy para después decirle que si tanto deseaba ver de nueva cuenta a sus amigas, solo tenía que pedirlo y se le cumpliría. En ese momento la puerta del consultorio se abrió y cuál fue su sorpresa púes tanto Anaís como Marina entraron a dicho lugar, dejando a Lucy en shock y muy feliz, tanto así que comenzó a llorar y se abalanzo para abrazarlas fuertemente. Ellas le respondieron de la misma manera sintiéndose muy felices de haberse vuelto a encontrar después de un año de no verse.

Wolfgang le menciono a Lucy que se había tomado el atrevimiento de llamarlas para reunirlas de nuevo, pues una amistad así no podía quedarse en la nada.

Minutos más tarde, Lucy le dijo a Wolf que si podía dejar la sesión por ese día ya que este reencuentro quería disfrutarlo bien y en privado. Él le dijo que ya no había la necesidad de tener más sesiones pues su único mal había sido su amnesia, que los otros detalles poco a poco se irían curando con el tiempo y ella misma sabría cómo hacerlo.

Lucy no comprendía nada de eso, pero su alegría era tal que no le importo el no entender las palabras de Wolfgang y nuevamente le agradeció por haberla reunido con sus amigas. Después de despedirse, las tres bellas chicas salieron muy felices, tanto que Lucy no recordó que su hermano pasaría por ella en unos cuantos minutos y se fue.

En ese momento Alina se aproximo a Wolf.

—Ya no hay pacientes. Es muy temprano y ya podemos irnos.

—Así es Alina, vámonos, nuestra labor apenas comienza. Por ahora llama a Shinichi y dile que siga a esas tres a donde quiera que se dirijan. No debemos perder detalle de ellas.

Alina obedeció. Mientras tanto en un lugar recóndito de Japón se encontraba un hombre atractivo y fuerte el cual recibió una llamada por parte de la asistente de Wolfgang; la cual le ordeno seguir todos los días, la mayor parte del tiempo a las chicas de la foto que le había enviado.

Él observo la imagen y pregunto qué en donde se encontraban, a lo que Alina respondió que en esos momentos se habían dirigido sin duda a la torre de Tokio.

Shinichi acepto el trabajo y se dirigió hacia esa torre.

Mientras tanto en la torre ya citada, las tres amigas platicaban sus andanzas en la universidad y todo era tan armonioso que no podía ser perfecto.

Por otra parte Wolfgang salía de su consultorio acompañado de su inseparable Alina, ambos sonrieron y repitieron: "Todo saldrá conforme al plan". Dirigiéndose rumbo a la torre.

Continuara…

**N/A: hola a partir de este capítulo habrá cambio de editor por causas de fuerza mayor. Por lo tanto agradezco a mi buen amigo Byron el haberme apoyado en el primer capítulo de esta re-edición. **

**Ahora agradezco a mi camarada Julio Tezuka por el apoyo. Él será el encargado de mis ediciones, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo al prestarme algo de su tiempo. Gracias amigo, espero te vaya bien jejejejeje.**

**Sin más que decir espero sea de su agrado este capítulo y nos vemos la próxima.**


	3. Céfiro el nuevo imperio lleno de sombras

** Capítulo 3**

**Céfiro un nuevo imperio lleno de sombras**

Wolfgang y Alina llegaron a la torre de Tokio. Mientras tanto Shinichi, el investigador privado contratado por Wolf, se encontraba ya en la parte principal de dicha torre en donde Lucy, Anaís y Marina se reunían a menudo después de su regreso definitivo de Céfiro.

Las tres chicas se encontraban paradas cerca del sitio en donde habían sido llamadas al mágico mundo.

El investigador se aproximo a las chicas fingiendo no saber mucho de la ciudad, y dijo: "Hola chicas disculpen la molestia pero soy nuevo en Tokio y no sé que otros sitios visitar en esta ciudad. ¿Alguna de ustedes me podría recomendar algún lugar para comer? Por cierto disculpen mi mala educación, mi nombre es Shinichi". El hombre se presento de una manera muy ágil y se notaba que tenía mucha experiencia en su profesión.

Las chicas le orientaron recomendándole varios restaurantes de la ciudad, este agradeció su información y se retiro observando cómo las jovencitas comenzaban a platicar acerca de Céfiro y sus grandes batallas ahí libradas; sus amores, y sus decepciones. Principalmente en el caso de Lucy con Latís pues esta recordó que su amado ya era de Presea.

Shinichi supo que hablaban de todo eso pues él, tenía la facultad de leer los labios de las personas y por ello se entero de todo eso. Más aun, descubrió que Lucy portaba un extraño amuleto el cual se le hizo bastante peculiar ya que ese tipo de accesorios no eran de un material ordinario. Fue así que las dejo por el momento y se retiro de ese sitio.

Abajo se encontró con Wolfgang y Alina, y los puso al tanto de lo que estas jóvenes habían platicado. De igual manera les informo sobre aquel extraño amuleto, el cual Lucy atesoraba con mucho cariño.

— ¿Así que aun tiene ese amuleto? Vaya que estamos de suerte Alina —Wolf sonreía pasivamente mientras su acompañante le tomaba del hombro, asintiendo y sonriendo brevemente—. Gracias por tu información Shinichi, a partir de este momento nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. Ya no necesitaremos de tus servicios pues solo queríamos que averiguaras lo que nos acabas de informar. En este instante te hare un cheque con una buena suma y un pago extra por tu gran trabajo.

Wolfgang saco su chequera y le pago al investigador, quien se retiro de aquel lugar.

Alina le pregunto a su amigo si de verdad creía que todas sus dudas serian aclaradas al viajar a ese lugar. A lo que Wolf le respondió. "De no ser así todo se vendrá abajo"

Alina comprendió y después se retiraron.

En la torre de Tokio las tres chicas continuaban recordando su pasado. Lucy estaba muy feliz de volver a estar junto a sus dos amigas aunque fuese solo un momento.

—Discúlpenme por mis actitudes—dijo Lucy.

—No te preocupes, nosotras comprendemos tu dolor y de hecho también tuvimos algo de culpa al haber pensado por ti y no tanto en ti —respondió Anaís mientras Marina asentía con la cabeza.

Lucy abrazo a sus amigas deseando muy dentro de su ser algún día volver a Céfiro.

En ese momento, Marina les propuso visitar aquel mundo una vez más para saludar a sus viejos amigos; y para que Anaís volviera a ver a Paris. La hermosa mujer de cabello azul, observo de reojo a Lucy, la cual tenía un rostro lleno de tristeza al saber que ella ya no podría ver a Latís como su amado. Para esto, Anaís decidió no hablar más del tema y le dijo a Marina que era mejor no regresar a ese sitio, que era preferible tener un lindo recuerdo de todo eso pero nada más.

Lucy sonrió y les dijo que no había ningún problema, que ella también tenía muchas ganas de visitar nuevamente Céfiro. Fue en ese momento que las tres tomaron sus manos y se concentraron para ser transportadas a dicho mundo. Vaya sorpresa se llevaron al darse cuenta que les fue imposible viajar a su destino pues algo extraño les impedía ingresar a ese lugar.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto Lucy extrañada.

"No lo sabemos, jamás había ocurrido algo así" respondieron sus amigas igualmente sorprendidas.

Las tres se miraron fijamente con rostros de preocupación. Más tarde optaron por retirarse de la torre de Tokio sin saber porqué no habían podido viajar a Céfiro, y decidieron no intentarlo de nueva cuenta. Caminaron rumbo a una cafetería, a la cual ingresaron para pedir pastelillos de chocolate y café para acompañarlos.

— ¿Cuándo regresaran a Paris y Berlín respectivamente amigas? —pregunto Lucy.

—Yo tengo un mes de vacaciones —respondió Marina.

—Y yo de igual forma tengo un mes, así que no te desharás de nosotras tan fácilmente —agrego Anaís.

Las tres chicas siguieron platicando y entre tanta platica salió al tema, Wolfgang, el psicoterapeuta. Tanto a Marina, como a, Anaís les pareció muy extraño que ese hombre las hubiese buscado para pedirles insistentemente que regresaran a Japón.

Lucy, lo único que respondió fue; que ella pensó únicamente que él solo quiso ayudarla y por esa razón las había llamado, pero nada más. De hecho Lucy ya lo veía como un amigo a pesar de haber estado pocos días con él.

— ¿Solo te dio terapia por escaso tiempo? —Pregunto Marina sorprendida.

—Debe ser un excelente especialista, pues de inmediato notó que tu mal era la soledad, y sospecho que por ello nos llamo, para ayudarte lo más rápido posible —Anaís lo dijo con un tono sincero puesto que ella de igual forma estaba estudiando psicología.

—Por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre, Lucy? –Pregunto Anaís.

–Él se llama, Wolfgang Demianovich.

— ¡Es increíble que ese hombre con tan gran intelecto este en Japón! Jamás creí que él mismo me llamara y yo sin darme cuenta de quien se trataba. Como es casi imposible saber su ubicación, por eso no lo reconocí —respondió Anaís en verdad sorprendida.

Lucy no tomo mucha importancia del comentario de su amiga pues ella solo lo veía como una persona amable que la ayudo en tan poco tiempo a superar su trauma y que además la había defendido de un patán que estaba a punto de golpearla.

Después de un largo tiempo de charla, Lucy intento levantarse para ir al tocador, cuando de repente se desplomo cayendo desmayada y nuevamente tuvo ese sueño extraño.

— _¿Crees estar curada Lucy? —una extraña voz le hablo._

— _¿Qué tratas de decirme? —Pregunto nerviosamente._

—_Estas escapando de tu realidad Lucy, de tu objetivo, y más aun de ti misma —dijo aquella voz—. Afronta tu vida y acéptala, no huyas o todo lo que amas tarde o temprano terminara destruido._

_Aquella voz no dejaba de repetir esas palabras y le insistía en buscar ayuda, la cual estaba más cerca de lo que se imaginaba._

_Era algo extraño pues Lucy no sentía miedo al oír esa voz tan fuerte y penetrante._

— _¿Acaso tu eres la causa por la cual ya no podemos viajar a Céfiro? –pregunto angustiada._

—_La causa va mas allá de mí y solo ustedes pueden cambiar ese curso, busquen la solución y la encontraran si así lo desean, pues aquel mundo lleno de espíritu se está extinguiendo, se está transformando en un mundo distinto y alejado de su realidad —la voz respondió dejando a Lucy bastante preocupada._

_Ella inmediatamente pensó en Céfiro, pero no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo actuar ante esa situación._

— _¿Cómo saber qué pasa? si ni siquiera podemos ir a ese mundo._

_Después de que la voz le hablo, esta fue desapareciendo poco a poco; una voz distinta a la de Luz, el alter ego de Lucy lo cual ocasiono que ella, de inmediato despertara sorpresivamente en un lugar el cual no reconocía. _

Era una cama cómoda y grande, dentro de una habitación la cual parecía ser de un departamento.

Sus amigas se encontraban a su lado, en ese momento, Wolfgang apareció llevándole una taza de té a la joven Lucy para calmar sus nervios.

— ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? —pregunto asustada.

Wolf, regreso y le explico que, mientras ella estaba inconsciente, sus amigas buscaron ayuda y por suerte el caminaba por ahí rumbo a su departamento, fue por ello que de inmediato se la llevo para atenderla.

Sus amigas confirmaron esa versión, Lucy sonrió diciendo.

—Pareces una especie de ángel protector o algo por el estilo, pues siempre estás ahí para ayudarme, y gracias a esas casualidades es que yo estoy mejor.

Este ultimo sonrió alegremente y dijo los siguiente "Las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable, nunca lo olvides Lucy". Ella no comprendió el porqué de esas palabras, y en ese instante les dijo que algo malo ocurría en Céfiro, pues en sus sueños una voz extraña le advertía que ese mundo había cambiado y que dentro de ellas mismas estaba la respuestas a todo.

Anaís y Marina se preocuparon y no sabían qué hacer, pues ya no podían viajar a Céfiro.

Wolfgang estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo lo que las tres chicas platicaban. Al entrar fingió no saber nada de lo que había escuchado.

—Bien Lucy le he llamado a tu hermano para que venga por ti, ya es noche y ustedes señoritas no pueden andar por las calles tan solas a estas horas.

Lucy, Anaís y Marina se ruborizaron ante las galantes palabras del hombre. Más tarde las tres fueron llevadas por Satoru a sus hogares.

Minutos después Wolf, llamo a su colega para informarle que todo estaba a punto de comenzar, que estuviera lista para lo que se avecinaba.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Lucy, esta se encontraba recostada en su cama pensando profundamente sobre aquellas palabras y más aun en quien sería la persona que las ayudara a volver a Céfiro, y sin darse cuenta, por su mente se cruzo Wolfgang, al cual de inmediato llamo por teléfono pues le inspiraba demasiada confianza.

—Wolfgang, disculpa que te hable a estas horas, necesito urgentemente que me recibas en este momento o mejor dicho deseo platicar contigo pero en persona, por favor ven por mí, hay algo que no puedo callar más.

Wolf, notó en Lucy mucha preocupación, y aunque era la una de la madrugada accedió el llevarla a su departamento.

—Como desees Lucy, solo espero que tus hermanos no se den cuenta de que te sales a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

Paso exactamente una hora en la cual él llego a casa de Lucy, quien ya lo esperaba impaciente a las afueras de su hogar. Al verla ahí parada este no dejo de sorprenderse al darse cuenta que esa jovencita estaba confiando demasiado en él.

—Ya estoy aquí Lucy —dijo el hombre de manera tranquila—. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Lucy le dijo que quería hablarlo pero no en la calle, que le sería mejor platicarlo en el departamento de Wolf o en su consultorio a lo que él acepto rápidamente.

Ambos subieron al automóvil de aquel misterioso hombre. En todo el trayecto a ese lugar Wolf no dijo una sola palabra, sobrellevando la situación que de antemano le parecía bastante extraña. Hasta que por fin Lucy decidió romper el hielo por sí misma.

—Seguramente piensas que soy una loca desquiciada —dijo Lucy con voz temblorosa—. Pero realmente no sabía a quién acudir en este momento — la pelirroja movía sus manos de un lado a otro nerviosamente—.

—No te preocupes Lucy, por mi parte no hay ningún problema, yo estoy para servirte a ti y a todo aquel que me solicite no importa la hora que sea —gracias a esas palabras Lucy se tranquilizo y continuo con su plática—.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te platique acerca de Céfiro? —Pregunto ya más tranquilamente.

—En efecto Lucy, para mí sería prácticamente imposible olvidarme de ese relato por muchas razones.

—Comprendo —una hermosa sonrisa se reflejo en el rostro de Lucy—. No sé porque, pero tú me inspiras mucha confianza —era extraño que Lucy se abriera tan fácilmente después de tantos años de no hacerlo por las razones ya sabidas, pero según sus propias palabras, ella se sentía muy cómoda con él—.

—Te agradezco mucho el voto de confianza Lucy —respondió de forma sincera aquel hombre—. Pero dime ¿todo eso que tiene que ver con tu repentina llamada a tan altas horas de la madrugada? —Pregunto Wolfgang—.

—Lo que pasa es que desde esta tarde he tenido visiones dentro de mis sueños, visiones que confunden mi mente y descontrolan mi alma. Es algo que me está destrozando por dentro y no quiero que mis amigas y mis hermanos sufran de nuevo a causa de mis pensamiento; como cuando a causa de esos pensamientos oscuros de parte mía, sin quererlo cree a Luz la sombra de mi corazón y esta quería asesinar a todos mis seres queridos, y ya no deseo que eso vuelva a ocurrir por esa razón quiero hablar contigo.

Wolfgang escucho seriamente a su paciente y le dijo que ya habían llegado a su departamento que sería mejor hablar de eso más cómodamente en el interior de dicho lugar y no dentro de un automóvil.

Ambos entraron, Lucy tomo asiento en una habitación la cual Wolfgang tenía acondicionada para consultas especiales y ahí fue que Lucy comenzó a relatarle sus visiones.

—Todo comenzó hace prácticamente tres años. Dos años después de que regresamos de Céfiro tuve paz pero, a partir del tercer año a la fecha ya son cinco totales y de esos cinco, los últimos tres años han sido un infierno dentro de mi mente, pues esos sueños no dejan de atormentarme y esas visiones mucho menos —Lucy hablo temblorosamente—.

— ¿Qué sueños Lucy? ¿Qué visiones? —Pregunto Wolfgang bastante interesado—.

—Pues mira, todo el primer año de esos tres que te comento soñaba que volvíamos a Céfiro, y que en ese mundo todo era distinto; había muchos soldados no como en nuestro planeta más bien del tipo de guerreros espadachines y todos estos sometían a la gente de Céfiro, dicho sea de paso que esa gente es pacifica y jamás habían sufrido ese tipo de actos dignos de un imperio conquistador.

En ese sueño o visión como prefieras llamarlo todos nuestros amigos de dicho mundo tales como: Presea, Clef, Ráfaga, Ascot, Caldina y mí… y Latís eran servidores de dicho imperio. Entonces nosotras les hablábamos, pero no éramos escuchadas y así fue un año completo con esas visiones.

Ya el siguiente año no solo eran las visiones, también una voz comenzó a llamarme y decirme que si no encontraba dentro de mi misma todo en lo que yo creía y lo que yo amaba desaparecería por completo argumentándome que yo jamás debí alejarme de mí ser, de mi deber y que a causa de eso todo podría acabar.

Ya este ultimo año cuando mis amigas se fueron caí mas en angustia como bien pudiste notar pues el enterarme de que Presea y Latís ahora eran esposos me destruyo internamente. Estoy consciente que eso debía ocurrir pues somos de mundos distintos y ciertamente Latís es un hombre tan caballeroso que fácilmente una mujer se enamoraría de él sin problema, y como era sabido tanto él como Presea comenzaron a pasar mucho tiempo junto después de que nosotras dejamos de ir a Céfiro. Eso es otra cuestión pero iba al caso con mi depresión.

Después de ese golpe tan duro al saberme rechazada por Latís, mis deseos de regresar a ese mundo fueron desvaneciéndose poco a poco sin darme cuenta, provocando con eso que Anaís ya no volviera a ver nuevamente a su amado Paris y ellas tan buenas conmigo prefirieron hacerme creer que habían decidido no regresar jamás por aparente egoísmo suyo siendo yo la que en realidad me había portado de forma egoísta. Y al olvidarme de que por alguna razón yo no recordaba la realidad las juzgue de la peor manera. Fue entonces que comencé a soñar y tener visiones horribles en las cuales mis amigas, mis hermanos y tanto la tierra como Céfiro eran devastados por un ser muy poderoso y cruel.

Esto último que te cuento aun me sucede pues desde que comenzó este año no he dejado de tener esas horribles visiones, y acudí a ti pues en el último desvanecimiento que tuve, una voz extraña me decía que descubriera mi ser y que buscara ayuda. No recuerdo exactamente las palabras, pero era claro que me daba a entender que la ayuda que necesitaba estaba más cerca de lo que me imaginaba y no me vino nadie más a la mente, solo tú pues llegaste a mi vida de una forma tan extraña y has sido tan amable conmigo defendiéndome y apoyándome a pesar de que solo llevas algunos días de conocerme me inspiras mucha confianza. Por esa razón acudí a ti. Necesito tu ayuda psiquiátrica si es que debo recibirla, pues mi mente esta destrozándome ya que en ese mismo sueño la voz me decía: "¿Acaso crees que estas curada Lucy?". Y no es solo eso, mi corazón me dice que algo malo está pasando en Céfiro y presiento que eso también puede amenazar la paz de la tierra, pues algo nos impide regresar a Céfiro a mis amigas y a mí ya que este día intentamos hacerlo; intentamos regresar a ese mundo y nada pasó. Ayúdame te lo ruego —Lucy concluyo su historia y Wolfgang se quedo extremadamente pensativo y analítico respecto a las palabras de esta.

—Bien Lucy, para comenzar con esto debemos estar conscientes de que tu mente está confundida —dijo Wolfgang con voz firme—. Ya que todo lo que me cuentas me está llevando a una situación muy complicada pues tu caso es único en el mundo, créeme, jamás había tratado a una mujer la cual además de tener sus problemas cotidianos como todo ser humano fuera una especie de hechicera o al menos eso creyese —esto último lo dijo con un tono un tanto directo intentando llegar a un punto crucial.

—Se que en parte no crees todo lo que te platique sobre Céfiro, la magia y los Mashin pues es algo increíble —dijo Lucy seriamente.

—Te equivocas Lucy, yo no soy nadie para creer o no creer, eso depende solo de tu sentido común y de ti misma. Si tú crees en algo fervientemente es porque así debe ser —explico Wolfgang—. Lo único que yo trato de hacer es llegar al fondo de tu mal pues de antemano te digo que ayer por la tarde simule darte de alta porque estabas con tus amigas y no era conveniente que ellas supieran más de la cuenta ya que esto es privado y personal, y, de alguna manera lo hice por darte un rato de tranquilidad para que disfrutaras el día con tus amigas, pero te aseguro que la única forma de lograr curarte en verdad es regresando a ese mundo al cual idealizas en tu mente.

— ¡Con mil demonios! ¡Te repito que no estoy mintiendo! ¡Maldita sea! —Lucy comenzó a exaltarse de sobremanera ante las cuestiones que Wolfgang le ponía sobre la mesa.

Él sonrío tranquilamente para después tomar un sorbo de café y continuar con su plática.

—Tranquilicémonos un poco Lucy ¿gustas un vaso con agua o más té? —Wolfgang trato de apaciguar los impulsos de la joven que fúrica sostenía sus manos como tratando de arrojarle la jarra de agua que tenía en su mesa, pero poco a poco fue calmando sus ánimos para al final controlarse por completo.

– ¿Ya te tranquilizaste? –Pregunto muy pasivo—. Si gustas puedes arrojarme la jarra entera para que te desahogues, por mí no hay ningún problema.

— No ¡Discúlpame! Es solo que el simple hecho de escuchar que alguien no me crea después de todo lo que viví junto a mis amigas en ese lugar me hizo salir de mis casillas.

—Yo creo que tu enfado fue más por otra cosa Lucy. Mira, en todo tu relato del cual te aclaro creo y mucho, pero debía probar una teoría que cruzo por mi mente y por ello te hice enfadar, y descubrí en todo esto que tu furia no es contigo misma, o con tus amigas o seres queridos, es simplemente porque el mentado Latís ya no estará para ti, y eso se reduce a una cosa muy importante, el sexo querida Lucy.

— ¿El sexo? —Pregunto una Lucy confundida.

—En efecto mi apreciable Lucy, pues a tus casi veinte años de edad estoy seguro que no has estado con nadie por obvias razones. Pues estabas esperando una edad adecuada para poder entregarte al hombre que amas, amabas o creías amar. Eso es algo que no me compete a mi decirlo. Pero esa razón te frustro y mucho pues al darte cuenta que ya jamás estarías con el que creías dentro de tu mente amar te fuiste encerrando en ese abstracto e inexistente mundo de culpabilidad, y te fuiste alejando de tu verdadero destino, todo ello es por haber descubierto que tus sueños muchas veces se convierten en pesadillas por estar idealizando algo que no siempre puede ser. Te aseguro que en todos estos años tuviste oportunidades de ser feliz aquí en tu mundo y por querer vivir esperanzada a un reencuentro con ese hombre el cual ya no te pertenece fuiste alejando una a uno las oportunidades de tu felicidad. Vuelvo a las relaciones intimas, pues tú como mujer realmente sentías dentro de tu ser la necesidad de tener esa experiencia tan maravillosa con el hombre amado, ese hombre que decidió seguir a su corazón estando con la persona de la cual realmente se enamoro y tú te quedaste esperando para tener esa experiencia con dicho hombre pensando que era el elegido sin saber que el destino es tan confuso y abstracto que debemos estar alerta para darnos cuenta del verdadero amor. Más toda esa fantasía tuya te orillo a esta depresión.

Wolfgang termino su explicación dejando a una mujer pensativa la cual comenzó a llorar tristemente aceptando cada una de las palabras del terapeuta sin poder ocultar que todo lo que este le había dicho era verdad, pues su mundo se había convertido únicamente en pensar en Latís y en el momento de poder casarse para después entregarse a este, pensando que él estaría siempre para ella, sin darse cuenta que nada es para siempre y menos si en realidad no eran el uno para el otro.

—Tienes razón Wolfgang —dijo Lucy—. Yo siempre espere que todo fuera mentira y que en realidad Latís no fuese esposo de Presea, pero el descubrir que no era así me hundió en esa depresión la cual alejo uno a uno a los hombres que me buscaban, y no solo eso pues con mi egoísmo cause que mis amigas ya no pudieran regresar a ese lugar por solidarizarse conmigo.

— ¡Deja de lamentarte por eso Lucy! —Replico Wolfgang—. Pues si bien es cierto que por causa tuya ocurrieron situaciones extrañas no todo es tu culpa. Cada individuo posee su propio destino y a cada quien debe estar atento para poder elegir individualmente lo que desea, y si eligen tal o cual cosa lo que ocurra después no es culpa de un tercero, sino de la decisión que cada uno tomo individualmente.

Lo único que debes hacer es regresar a ese lugar Lucy, tú y tus amigas deben volver y descubrir de que se tratan todos tus sueños. Lo del sexo es cosa aparte, eso lo hice para que te sinceraras contigo misma en ese aspecto y despertaras de esa fantasía llamada Latís, eso ya se acabo, acéptalo y esta vez enfócate en regresar a ese lugar al cual tanto amas y al cual perteneces, y, si tus sueños te dicen que algo malo pasara, cree en ellos que yo creeré siempre en tu palabra y tratare de ayudarte siempre que me lo pidas.

—Yo deseo con todo mí ser regresar a Céfiro —profirió Lucy—. Pero como te dije, lo intentamos y algo nos lo impidió y no sabemos cómo regresar a nuestro amado mundo.

— Observe que en tu cuello portas un collar de tipo amuleto ¿verdad? –Pregunto Wolfgang.

—Así es, fue un regalo de Latís para derrotar a Debonair ¿Por qué? —Cuestiono Lucy bastante intrigada.

—Está bien. Solo a ti te confesare algo Lucy, y después de saberlo prométeme que harán lo posible por ir a ese lugar y averiguar que ocurre.

—No te lo prometo, te lo juro —respondió Lucy con una expresión seria.

—Está bien —dijo Wolf—. Todo comenzó hace exactamente cinco años…

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Lucy estaba ya en su dormitorio, sus hermanos jamás notaron que ella no estaba en su hogar, y de inmediato Satoru fue a decirle que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Ella con un rostro renovado lleno de seguridad se levanto para desayunar.

En su estancia en el desayuno estuvo muy sociable con sus hermanos, sonriendo como antes lo hacía, y bromeando con la sexualidad de sus hermanos algo que dejo bastante confundidos a los tres hermanos mayores. Después de terminar su desayuno, Lucy se despidió de ellos de una manera muy rara, como si ya no fuese a regresar o más aun como si se dirigiese a una guerra terrible. Estos sonrieron y se sintieron más tranquilos al verla nuevamente feliz y no hablaron mas sobre el asunto.

Lucy salió de su hogar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, todo indicaba que la plática de la noche anterior con Wolfgang le había dado nuevas fuerzas. Después de eso, se dirigió a la torre de Tokio, en ese lugar ya se encontraban sus dos amigas quienes no podían creer todo lo que Lucy les había platicado la madrugada anterior cuando regreso de su reunión con ese extraño hombre.

Lucy abrazo a sus compañeras y les dijo que de no regresar con vida jamás se olvidaran unas de las otras. Anaís y Marina la abrazaron y le dijeron que no tenían porque morir si ya habían sobrevivido a varias batallas mortales, Lucy asintió y no dijo más.

En ese momento; tanto Anaís como Marina se tomaron las manos cubriendo a Lucy mientras esta última sacaba el amuleto que Latís le había obsequiado, para después sacar otro talismán en forma de un león envuelto en llamas dejando a sus amigas sorprendidas al ver dicho objeto.

— ¡Poder galáctico del pilar de Céfiro! llévennos de regreso a la utopía de la perfección eterna—al momento de que Lucy pronuncio esas palabras sus cuerpos comenzaron a desvanecerse.

Las tres amigas comenzaron a caer como en los viejos tiempos, observando desde las alturas que el Céfiro al cual ellas habían salvado era extremadamente diferente: el castillo en el cual sus amigos habitaban tenía una insignia extraña, y a lo lejos se observaban soldados custodiando los alrededores, y no solo eso, pues las personas trabajan en lugares pesados, siempre bajo la observación de soldados los cuales evidentemente estaban sometiendo al pueblo de Céfiro.

Las chicas gracias al poder del talismán de Lucy aterrizaron sin problemas en el bosque del silencio.

— ¿¡Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí!? –Pregunto Marina en un tono molesto.

—Es posible que todo lo mencionado por Lucy se esté cumpliendo —dijo Anaís muy contrariada.

—No podemos permitir que esto continúe así amigas, a como dé lugar impediremos que mi… que nuestro amado Céfiro regrese a como era antes.

En ese preciso momento varios guerreros rodearon a las chicas cuestionándolas del porque se encontraban en el bosque del silencio.

Estas tres se limitaron a responder que estaban extraviadas historia que los guerreros no creyeron y se las llevaron prisioneras al castillo de Céfiro para ser juzgadas por su emperador.

Continuara…

**N/A: Ya estoy de regreso queridas lectoras y lectores. Este capítulo viene lleno de cosas muy extrañas, pero entretenidas, al menos eso espero y deseo. **

**Agradezco a los que han dejo comentarios. También les digo que poco a poco Lucy comenzara a retomar estabilidad, pero quise darle este nuevo enfoque muy a mi estilo debido a varias situaciones que analice sobre ella bastante a fondo, sin embargo ella tendrá esa esencia tan notable como siempre, pero debo hacerlo paso a paso según me lo vaya pidiendo la historia. Saludos a todos las lectores y lectores gracias por sus visitas.**

**Bien me despido de todos por ahora no sin antes agradecer a mi camarada Julio Tezuka, por su apoyo en la edición de este fic. Gracias amigo y a seguir trabajando jejeje.**

**Que tengan una excelente semana.**


	4. La verdadera cara del enemigo

**Capitulo 4**

**La verdadera cara del enemigo**

Lucy, Anaís y Marina permitieron ser llevadas prisioneras para así descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo en el castillo de Céfiro. Los guardias tenían una apariencia común aunque era evidente su notable fuerza.

En el trayecto al castillo, las chicas notaron como todo era diferente; la gente vestía de una forma bastante parecida la de un esclavo, y los que no vestían así era porque portaban ropas de servidumbre. Solo los soldados tenían ropas finas las cuales los distinguían de los demás. Observar todo eso en verdad indigno a las guerreras. Ver una imagen tan gris y deprimente de este nuevo Céfiro no era algo que desearan mirar.

La insignia que los soldados portaban en sus escudos era la de un demonio con cabeza de carnero, la cual portaba una corona de laurel al estilo de los emperadores romanos; eso fue algo que dejo terriblemente impactadas a las tres chicas. Estas observaron todo a detalle hasta que por fin llegaron al castillo de Céfiro.

Ya dentro de este los soldados las llevaron frente a su emperador quien ya las esperaba sentado en su trono. Gran sorpresa fue la que se llevaron al ver que dicho hombre era nada menos que Clef el antiguo gurú y máximo hechicero de Céfiro.

—Por fin llegan guerreras mágicas del mundo místico —dijo Clef con un tono altanero—. Supuse que sería imposible evitar que regresaran por más que lo intentase pues ustedes tres siempre se entrometen en lo que no les importa.

Lucy desesperadamente pregunto el porqué Clef había cambiado tanto si desde que lo conocieron era una noble persona y las había ayudado en todo momento. Clef inmediatamente respondió que su único afán de ayudarlas fue para que su ambición se lograra, la cual era: gobernar Céfiro desde tiempos antiguos, pero a causa de los pilares le era imposible conseguirlo.

—Pero el día que la princesa Esmeralda y Zagato se enamoraron, comencé a ver una luz esperanzadora para mis planes; sabiendo que si estos dos se enamoraban sacrificarían sus vidas por la regla de Céfiro de no permitir que el pilar se enamorase de alguien —dijo Clef—. Y después de que ustedes fueron convocadas vi que el momento estaba cerca; pues ustedes se encargarían de eliminar a Zagato, al pilar y así lograría más rápido mi cometido.

Sin embargo, jamás pensé que después de todo eso una de ustedes fuera el nuevo pilar y tuve que seguir fingiendo por más tiempo para no levantar sospechas de nadie; cosa que logre aunque mi temor era que Lucy aceptara ser el pilar y quedarse aquí. Eso habría sido el fin de mis planes, pero grata sorpresa me lleve al saber que ella declino y ordeno autonomía a los habitantes de Céfiro. Fue ahí que por fin comencé a tomar el control a base de engaños poco a poco gracias a que siempre estudie la cultura de un antiguo imperio del mundo místico, el cual domino al mundo por un largo tiempo según recuerdo era llamado el "Imperio Romano" El cual era gobernado por emperadores con el titulo de Cesares y eso me ayudo a decidirme a obtener el control de Céfiro y porque no de la misma tierra. Pero para ello necesitaba deshacerme de unos estorbos llamados guerreras mágicas y esa fue la razón por la cual los engañe a todos—concluyo Clef.

Las tres jovencitas quedaron asombradas y entristecidas por el engaño que por años vivieron a manos de Clef , ellas trataron de invocar a sus Mashin pero fue imposible pues Clef les dijo que estos estaban encerrados nuevamente por el poder de su magia y ya jamás podrían liberarlos.

—Soldados, lleven a esas tres a uno de los nuevos sitios de castigo que tenemos —ordeno Clef.

Los soldados jalonearon a las tres y se las llevaron con rumbo desconocido dejando a una Lucy pensativa. El lugar al que se refería era nada menos que un enorme campo hecho prisión muy al estilo de la antigua Roma ya que Clef había adoptado todo ese método de castigos para quienes no le obedecieran y ello incluía evidentemente la crucifixión romana entre muchas otras torturas.

Las chicas seguían sin poder creer lo que estaban viviendo y en el momento en el cual se adentraron al bosque del silencio lugar en donde se encontraba uno de esos sitios, algo ocurrió.

— ¡Alto malditos perros del tirano Clef! –Una voz familiar fue escuchada por las chicas—. No permitiré que lleven a esas tres a ninguna parte.

Tanto los soldados como las tres guerreras, voltearon y observaron que su rescatador era Paris el hermano de Esmeralda , quien venía con un grupo de soldados renegados los cuales estaban en desacuerdo con Clef, y gracias a ellos las chicas quedaron libres pues Paris y sus amigos asesinaron a los soldados del nuevo imperio céfiriano.

— ¡Gracias querido Paris, siempre estas rescatándonos! —Dijo en voz baja la hermosa Anaís.

Paris se aproximo a ella y sin decir nada más: la tomo entre sus brazos, y le dio un beso en sus hermosos labios, algo que dejo avergonzada pero feliz a la joven de anteojos que realmente deseaba hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

Más tarde Paris les dijo que no era seguro estar en ese lugar pues no tardarían en llegar más soldados de Clef , los cuales no dudarían en matarlos pues tanto él como Latís y Presea eran buscados por alta traición al no aceptar el gobierno de Clef.

Marina pregunto si acaso Ascot, Ráfaga y Caldina estaban bien a lo que Paris respondió muy enfadado que esos tres eran fieles perros del maldito emperador, pues decidieron seguirlo en su ambición. Las tres mujeres estaban demasiado tristes al saber que su amado Céfiro estaba dividió. Siguieron caminando rumbo a una cueva en la cual se encontraban más soldados rebeldes como les llamaron a los que se negaron a seguir a Clef, y, también estaba Presea y Latís quienes ya esperaban a Paris y a las otras tres.

Ya dentro de la cueva, Lucy no podía evitar el observar a Presea y a Latís de una forma bastante melancólica sí, pero con un grado alto de comprensión pues al descubrir esta que Clef era el nuevo enemigo supo que para Presea fue difícil asimilar la realidad y Latís en todo momento estuvo con ella. Fue así que se dio la relación hasta llegar al punto de enamorarse y casarse a escondidas, pues Clef, los estaba buscando y fue así como sucedieron las cosas.

Todo eso lo explico Paris en el camino a su escondite y por fin Lucy supo las razones del porque Presea y Latís terminaron juntos y se enamoraron. Lucy comprendió, y acepto maduramente que tanto Latís como Presea se habían enamorado con justa razón.

Presea la miro aun temerosa por la reacción que Lucy tomaría en su contra, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que Lucy no la odio ni le reclamo, al contrario se aproximo a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo de amistad pues era sabido que tanto Lucy, Anaís como Marina la estimaban en demasía.

—Presea, que gusto me da volverte a ver aunque sea en una situación tan difícil como lo es esta —dijo Lucy con absoluta sinceridad.

Después de que se rompiera el hielo en ese sitio, Marina y Anaís se abalanzaron sobre Presea para abrazarla. En ese momento Latís tomo la palabra y le dijo a Paris que la única forma de organizar una revuelta y sacar a Clef del poder se conseguiría con la ayuda de los Mashin de las guerreras mágicas; algo que Lucy confirmo, pero que era imposible lograrlo ya que según Clef, este los había encerrado y la magia de antes ya no funcionaria para liberarlos.

—Chicas ¿Desean que les fabrique armas nuevas para la batalla? —Pregunto Presea.

Tanto Marina como Anaís respondieron que sí, pero Lucy se quedo pensativa y recordó algo que alguien le había dicho un día antes, fue momento que ella tomo la palabra.

—No chicas, las armas que Presea nos fabrique ya no servirán de nada en esta batalla, pues nuestro enemigo es más fuerte e inteligente que los anteriores —Presea se quedo muda y pensó que Lucy la rechazaba por venganza, pero Lucy rápidamente respondió—. No pienses mal Presea, no es por eso que te imaginas que rechazo tus armas; es solo porque realmente ya no son efectivas, ahora necesitamos algo más poderoso.

"¡Pero Lucy! entonces ¿cómo haremos para forjar armas nuevas". Preguntaron Anaís y Marina.

—No se preocupen, una persona me dio este talismán el cual nos ayudo a venir a Céfiro, y me dijo que este mismo talismán serviría de ayuda para forjar armas nuevas y más poderosas que las antiguas, pero que eso solo lo podría hacer una mujer llamada Sierra pues Presea no era capaz de hacer una hazaña como esa. También me dijo que esa persona debía sincerarse consigo misma y dejar su doble personalidad pues solo así podría ayudarnos en la construcción de nuestras nuevas armas.

Todos se quedaron impactados al oír las palabras de Lucy, y más aun al ver el talismán con forma de león llameante que ella portaba.

En ese momento Presea se inquieto.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Presea? —Pregunto Latís desconcertado.

— _¿De dónde saco ese talismán__? —_Se pregunto Presea.

El semblante de Presea era bastante extraño, y no solo ella, todos en general tenían el mismo semblante pues no se explicaban de donde había sacado Lucy dicho talismán. Latís observo que su querida Presea estaba pálida y a punto de desmayarse por lo cual se aproximo a ella y la abrazo mientras Lucy observaba todo de forma serena.

Presea no pudo más con la duda y le pregunto a la guerrera mágica cómo es que había obtenido ese talismán. Lucy respondió que una persona muy querida para ella se lo había entregado, pero que era imposible decir su nombre por respeto a esa persona.

Después de esas palabras, dentro de la cabeza de Presea retumbaban las palabras de Lucy y no pudo mas con su consciencia por lo que se sintió obligada a decir toda la verdad. En ese momento comenzó a relatarles a todos los presentes que en realidad ella no era Presea, sino Sierra, su hermana gemela la cual había decidió tomar la identidad de su hermana para no lastimar a las tres guerreras mágicas al descubrir que Presea realmente había muerto.

Tanto Anaís, Marina, Paris y el mismo Latís quedaron sorprendidos con la noticia pues era algo que ellos desconocían, pero no así Lucy, ya que ella lo sabía por voz de esa otra persona y fue así que Sierra dijo la verdad para después ofrecer disculpas a todos, y principalmente a su marido quien se mostro inquieto, pero comprensivo ante la revelación, pues tras las razones que su mujer expuso le pareció un acto de bondad y todos concordaron en que nada malo había ocurrido con su mentira.

Más tarde Presea (pues así decidieron llamarla todos sin dudarlo) tomo entre sus manos el talismán del león y comenzó con su ritual para conseguir darle armas nuevas a las guerreras mágicas.

—_Si eres el talismán de la persona que sospecho toma tu forma real y ayúdanos —_pensó dentro de sí Presea.

En ese instante el león comenzó a flotar y a destruirse poco a poco ante el asombro de todos los presentes exceptuando a Lucy y a la misma Presea.

Tiempo después el polvo del talismán comenzó a reconstruirse pero su forma cambio por completo convirtiéndose en una hermosa lanza. Esa era la forma que había tomado dicho talismán. Ninguno de los presentes salvo: Lucy, Anaís y Marina sabían de que se trataba. Las tres pusieron un rostro de asombro al ver esa lanza que les trajo algunos recuerdos vagos de la historia antigua de su planeta.

El rostro de Presea trataba de decir algo mas al ver dicha Lanza. Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver que Presea se inclino ante esa arma e hizo una especie de movimiento extraño con su mano al verla, dejando impactados a todos los presentes, incluido Latís.

—Presea ¿Qué significa todo eso que hiciste? —Pregunto Paris desconcertado.

—Debo hacer una confesión acerca de mi hermana y de mi misma —expreso Presea—. Todo comenzó hace veintiséis años. Cuando mi hermana y yo nacimos, teníamos un hermano un año mayor que nosotras. Ustedes deben saber que mi hermana y yo somos del mismo planeta del cual provienen Lucy, Anaís y Marina —tomo un respiro profundo y continuo—. En efecto nosotras venimos de la tierra, exactamente de un país llamado Rusia en el cual vivíamos felizmente mis hermanos y yo. Pero un día fuimos de visita a un poblado en el estado siberiano llamado Oymyakon en le helada Siberia. En ese entonces, mi hermano tenia doce años y nosotras once respectivamente, aunque yo era la menor de los tres pues fui la ultima en nacer. Ese día, recuerdo muy bien que llegamos a un manantial muy alejado del poblado que habíamos visitado. Fue entonces que mi hermana y yo tocamos dicho manantial y al hacerlo una voz cálida y bondadosa nos dijo que nuestro destino era preparar el camino de otras guerreras, quienes algún día protegerían la tierra y a un mundo mágico el cual era llamado Céfiro; pero que para esto nosotras tendríamos que ser llevadas a dicho mundo para ser adiestradas correctamente y asi cumplir con dicho fin. Nosotras como toda niña, tuvimos miedo de lo que ocurría, pero mi hermana siempre mostro más valentía y sagacidad que yo e inmediatamente acepto no importando lo que nuestros padres dijesen. Por mi parte, como siempre fui muy unida a mi dulce hermana sin pensarlo la seguí para no dejarla sola. En ese momento fuimos trasportadas a Céfiro por el antiguo pilar de este mundo, la persona que estuvo antes que Esmeralda; ese antiguo pilar se llama Perséfone como la diosa griega.

Ella era una mujer tan inteligente y piadosa que gobernó Céfiro con gran sabiduría. Pero tiempo después ella murió pues el ciclo de la vida es imparable y fue cuando se nombro a la princesa Esmeralda nuevo pilar, todo lo demás ustedes ya lo saben y esa fue la razón por la cual mi hermana y yo llegamos a Céfiro, pero jamás supimos que ocurrió ese día con nuestro hermano Vladimir, pues desde ese momento ya no supimos de nuestros familiares. El único recuerdo que teníamos de él era ese viejo talismán de león que nuestro hermano había encontrado en un monte en la gran estepa siberiana, dicho talismán tenía un extraño poder de desintegrarse y convertirse en lo que ven ahora, una lanza extraña, la cual tiene muchas leyendas. Fue por ello que me pareció increíble que Lucy la tuviese en sus manos pues eso quiere decir que ella conoció a mi hermano.

Tanto el ejército rebelde, asi como Latís, Paris, Anaís y Marina estaban pasmados y ante la confesión de Presea, la cual también les dijo que sus nombres fueron cambiados al llegar a Céfiro llamando a su hermana mayor Presea y a ella Sierra.

Las sorpresas no paraban para los presentes y era comprensible pues jamás imaginaron que todo eso hubiese ocurrido.

—Tu hermano está muy bien Presea ¿O acaso debo llamarte Nadezhda, siendo ese tu nombre terrestre? –Cuestiono Lucy.

—No. Desde que llegue a este mundo mi nombre se convirtió en Sierra y con la muerte de mi amada e inseparable hermana adopte su nombre por honrar su memoria así que soy Presea y nada mas —concluyo la rubia.

—Comprendo Presea y respeto tu valor, más aún porque no inventaste nada ya que tu hermano al cual yo conocí con el nombre de Wolfgang Demianovich me conto exactamente lo mismo entre muchas otras cosas de gran importancia, pero lo principal en este momento era encontrarte y entregarte la lanza para que nos dieras armas nuevas. Solo debes saber que tu hermano te ama y sufre enormemente por la muerte de Presea. Él te desea lo mejor en tu vida con tu esposo —dijo Lucy con voz fuerte y segura—. No te sorprendas porque él lo sepa, ya que fui yo quien se lo conto por razones necesarias. Solo puedo decirte que tienes un hermano único y bueno que te ama —con esas palabras término Lucy su mensaje.

Después de lo que Lucy dijo a Presea esta última se soltó en llanto al saber que su hermano mayor aun vivía y que la amaba a pesar de tantos años de separación. Latís la tomo entre sus brazos y la consoló cariñosamente para así tranquilizarla.

Presea comenzó con la elaboración de las nuevas armas, situación que duro alrededor de cuatro horas pues era una labor más complicada. En ese tiempo Lucy salió para observar el panorama y plantearse bien que sería más adecuado para salvar Céfiro de un tirano como Clef.

—Lucy debo hablar contigo —profirió Latís en tono serio—. Solo quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte abandonado sin siquiera darte una explicación al respecto.

—No es necesario que lo hagas—respondió Lucy—. Las cosas son como deben, y nada más. En este momento no hay tiempo que perder con esas banalidades.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, Latís comprendió que Lucy estaba en un nivel distinto al de los demás; incluido él mismo. En ese instante Marina llamo a los dos para que se dirigieran al interior de la guarida ya que Presea estaba por terminar de fabricar sus nuevas armas.

— ¡Es increíble el poder que irradia esa lanza! —Dijo Anaís.

— ¡Es verdad Anaís! ¡Al parecer esa arma tiene una fuerza interna muy poderosa! —Exclamo Marina.

Lucy y Latís ingresaron a ese lugar en donde se resguardaban de los hombres del tiránico Clef. En ese momento Presea se desvaneció, pero al fin consiguió otorgarle tres nuevas espadas a las guerreras mágicas; espadas que eran distintas a las anteriores y evidentemente más poderosas e irradiaban una luz especial.

Al tomar las espadas instantáneamente les salieron nuevos guantes en los cuales se resguardaban sus armas, y sus armaduras eran más brillantes que antes. Anaís y Marina no querían esperar más tiempo y estaban decididas a ir directamente al castillo de Clef, pero tanto Presea como Lucy les dijeron que era mejor liberar a los Mashin de su cautiverio.

Presea le entrego la lanza a Lucy, diciéndole que esta la había escogido a ella y nadie más debía poseerla; solo Lucy y nadie más. Al tomarla en sus manos dicha arma se introdujo dentro del amuleto que Latís le había regalado, y sin más demora se dirigieron en busca del lugar en donde estaban cautivos los espíritus de los Mashin.

—Pero Lucy ¿Como sabremos en donde están Ceres, Windam, y Rayearth? —Pregunto una preocupada Marina.

—No te preocupes amiga, nuestros corazones y esta lanza nos guiaran a nuestro destino. Ten confianza en ti misma, pues si la pierdes, todo saldrá mal.

Marina comprendió que con Lucy serian bien dirigidas y no cuestiono nada más, solo se dispuso a seguir a su amiga sin dudarlo ni un momento, lo mismo que Anaís la cual no dijo una sola palabra y se limito a seguir y acatar todo lo que Lucy dijese.

Latís, Presea y Paris se quedaron en su refugio planeando un contraataque para defender su posición hasta que las chicas regresasen con los Mashin.

**Mientras tanto en el castillo de Clef:**

—Maestro Clef, permítame destruir a todos los traidores por favor —hablo Ascot.

—No mi querido Ascot, tú eres mi carta mas fuerte puesto que con tu gran poder este imperio es prácticamente invencible, ya que gracias a tu enorme crecimiento como hechicero y al gran poderío de tus monstruos logramos someter al pueblo, y no quiero que por ningún motivo te ocurra algo.

Ascot sonrió y se arrodillo ante su soberano. En ese momento Ráfaga ingreso al salón principal trayendo consigo a una decena de desertores los cuales estaban conspirando en contra de Clef. Entre ellos venia un adolecente de aproximadamente trece años.

— ¿Quiénes son estos sujetos, Ráfaga? —Pregunto Clef.

—Son renegados seguidores de Latís y su ejército de rebeldes —respondió Ráfaga.

Clef cambio el semblante por uno más duro y molesto. En ese instante le ordeno a Ascot matar a todos los adultos ahí mismo pues dijo que no quería rebeldes y más aun si estos eran de una raza inferior a la clase privilegiada de Céfiro. Ascot obedeció y con una de sus bestias comenzó a asesinar a cada uno de los hombres, pues dicha bestia se los tragaba lenta y dolorosamente. Ascot sonreía y disfrutaba la escena lo mismo que Clef.

Después de eso el joven hechicero pregunto a Clef que debía hacer con el rebelde de trece años. Clef le respondió que lo enviara a una de sus prisiones para someterlo y que muriera poco a poco, pues con eso los demás aprenderían la lección y sabrían que en su imperio no habría compasión para ningún traidor.

Y así aconteció. El muchacho fue llevado a una de las tantas prisiones del imperio y castigado por alta traición.

Más tarde: Lucy Anaís y Marina, caminaban con dirección al bosque del silencio en donde ya eran esperadas por un grupo de guardias que estaban dispuestos a matarlas sin dudarlo.

**Notas: saludos a todos y todas las lectoras del fandom de guerreras mágicas ya estoy de regreso con un capitulo mas de este fic. Poco a poco las guerreras empiezan a retomar sus orígenes con nuevas armas y símbolos ¿verdad? espero sea de su agrado y si no, pues ya que puedo hacer ¿verdad? lo hago con mucho gusto y cariño a este fandom. **

**Sé que no es la mejor historia, pero trato de darles algo entretenido con la ayuda de mi amigo Julio quien me apoya en las ediciones lo más que puede. El detalle de Presea y sus hermanos fue algo que me vino a la mente dados sus rasgos étnicos además de ser un admirador de la cultura rusa, debo decirlo. Bien sin más que agregar dejo este capítulo esperando les guste.**

**Les recuerdo que la actualización de este fic es semanal, siempre tratare de hacerlo ya sea: los lunes o martes, siempre y cuando no tengo algún problema de fuerza mayor asi será la actualización; lunes o martes, siempre en horarios de media noche. Gracias por su comprensión y apoyo.**


	5. La fuerza del espíritu

**Capitulo 5**

**La fuerza del espíritu **

—Lucy esos sujetos están dispuestos a acabar con nosotras —dijo Marina.

En ese momento Lucy miro a sus amigas y les pidió no pensar en nada más que salvar de nueva cuenta a Céfiro, pues no había tiempo de dudar ni un momento. Anaís y Marina se miraron una a la otra sin comprender a bien lo que su amiga estaba tramando, pero como buenas amigas y compañeras optaron por apoyarla tal y como lo hacían en los viejos tiempos.

— ¡Miren, esas son las malditas invasoras de las que nos hablo el general Ráfaga! —Exclamo uno de los soldados de Céfiro—. Atrapémoslas y llevémoslas con nuestro general para que reciban su castigo.

Los soldados sin dudarlo se lanzaron contra las tres guerreras mágicas para capturarlas, pero nunca esperaron la reacción que Lucy tendría para con ellos.

— ¡Flecha fuego! —Lucy lanzo su ataque y calcino a diez de los cuarenta hombres que las esperaban en ese lugar.

Anaís y Marina no podían creer que su dulce amiga no se tentara el corazón para exterminar de manera brutal a sus adversarios, lo cual dejo en ellas incertidumbre e incredulidad.

—Lucy ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera tan extraña? —Pregunto Anaís.

— ¡No hay otra forma de avanzar hacia nuestro destino! si antes fuimos nobles fue porque éramos más jóvenes y frágiles; ¡y a causa de eso, fuimos utilizadas por esa princesa cobarde y por su maldito gurú! Quien nos uso para su propio beneficio. Desde este momento les digo que si vamos a pelear nuevamente juntas, lo hagamos en la misma sintonía, ¡pues yo, ya no quiero más engaños y mucho menos que mis seres queridos vuelvan a sufrir lo inimaginable a causa de ese maldito de Clef!

—Comprendo amiga no me había percatado de esa situación y tienes razón, debemos ser mas fuertes e inteligentes que antes para esta vez si definitivamente librar a Céfiro de todo el mal posible —dijo Marina entusiasmada.

— ¡Esas malditas niñas creen que podrán con nosotros! Mátenlas y seremos recompensados si llevamos sus cabezas con el amo Clef.

— ¡Dragón de agua! —Marina lanzo su ataque destruyendo así a otros diez sujetos quedando solo veinte de ellos.

— ¡Huracán verde! —Anaís no se quedo atrás y desapareció a más enemigos.

—Es mejor que se retiren si aprecian sus vidas –Profirió Lucy.

Los hombres restantes no hicieron caso a las palabras de Lucy y se dispusieron a atacarlas provocando la ira de la poderosa pelirroja, quien, sin pensárselo saco su renovada espada y de un solo ataque los aniquilo dejando los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos soldados fieles a Clef.

Marina y Anaís seguían sin poder creer lo que sus ojos observaban no lograban descifrar lo que le había ocurrido a Lucy. Se lo preguntaban una y otra vez, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna. Tiempo después se encaminaron con rumbo al bosque del silencio en donde se encontraban obstáculo tras obstáculo con monstruos y toda clase de enemigos enviados por Clef, venciéndolos a todos sin mayor problema.

En ese momento llegaron a lo que anteriormente era el hogar de Presea, la hermana mayor de Sierra y notaron que una pequeña conocida estaba parada en la tumba de la herrera de Céfiro. Esta pequeña era nada menos que Mokona, quien al mirarlas corrió hacia ellas, y con su clásico pu, pu se dirigió a los brazos de Lucy; la cual no dudo ni un momento en abrazar a su pequeña amiga mostrando su faceta amigable y tierna que parecía haber perdido cuando se enfrento a esos enemigos.

—Mokona, amiga mía. Supongo que estas aquí porque no quieres dejar que la tumba de Presea sea profanada por esos malditos ¿verdad? —Pregunto Lucy.

Mokona hizo su sonido clásico dando a entender que en efecto estaba haciendo lo que Lucy había comentado. En ese momento el círculo rosado de la frente de Mokona comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo que la lanza de Lucy, indicando con un rayo de luz hacia unas montañas bastante retiradas, dando a entender que en ese sitio se encontraba lo que buscaban.

Las tres chicas junto a su pequeña y regordeta amiga emprendieron el camino hacia esas montañas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en el planeta tierra, Wolfgang se encontraba en su departamento acompañado de Alina, quien aguardaba en la sala mientras él analizaba la situación dentro de su estudio, sintiendo una extraña energía que lo llamaba inconscientemente.

—Creo que está llegando el momento de la retirada, pero algo extraño ocurre, pues mientras las guerreras mágicas se encuentran luchando en Céfiro dentro de mi corazón siento el calor de mis amigos quienes están tratando de ayudar, de alguna forma a otros guerreros valientes, quienes en cualquier instante comenzaran a librar una batalla igual de infernal a la que comienzan a enfrentar Lucy y sus amigas. Y eso no es todo, según palabras de Alina, se le ha informado que un suceso extraño y fuera de lo común está aconteciendo en otro planeta de nuestra vía láctea; aunado al gran disturbio que aconteció hace no mucho en la torre de Tokio y que se dijo fue un terremoto, siendo que nada tenía que ver con eso, sino más bien con algo tan profundo que la gente no comprendería. En pocas palabras, en Céfiro se libra una batalla que de igual forma puede afectar a nuestro mundo; y en este mismo planeta tierra un grupo de guerreros tratan a toda costa de proteger la paz y estabilidad de esta galaxia. Ambos grupos luchan por el mismo fin y desgraciadamente no pueden conocerse o tal vez sí.

Wolfgang abrió sus ojos y despertó de su transe, un suceso extraño para un simple psicólogo, pero era verdad, pues en el planeta tierra había ocurrido un terremoto el cual devasto parte de Tokio incluida su torre, y dicho acontecimiento le fue atribuido a ese fenómeno, pero todo indicaba que había sido más que un simple terremoto.

Minutos más tarde Wolf y Alina salieron con rumbo a la torre de Tokio, en su trayecto pasaron por un antiguo templo sintoísta; de dicho lugar salíeron cuatro personas las cuatro tenían una mirada penetrante y una personalidad tremenda lo cual demostraba que no eran de la misma clase que los demás habitantes de Tokio. Dichos personajes misteriosos miraron al cielo para más tarde desaparecer entre la multitud.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De vuelta en Céfiro: Latís, Paris y Presea organizaron a su ejército para preparar un ataque sorpresa a una de las fortalezas de Clef, la cual era custodiada por Caldina quien por amor a Ráfaga y por unas monedas de oro había vuelto a su antiguo trabajo de mercenaria, además de que su querido Ascot al cual ella amaba como a un hermano le había pedido quedarse con ellos y luchar a favor de Clef. Por esa razón Ella acepto sin dudarlo.

Latís sabía que sus técnicas de magia estaban en muy mal estado a causa del poder de su antiguo maestro Clef, y para este era imposible recuperar instantáneamente su poder ya que el emperador le había lanzado un hechizo el cual lo limitaba enormemente. La única forma de recuperar sus poderes al cien por ciento era con la ayuda de los Mashin, y hasta que las guerreras, no los liberaran todo seguiría igual para él.

—Ya es hora, debemos comenzar nuestro ataque —Ordeno Latís.

Los tres guerreros salieron con su ejército rebelde, eran alrededor de dos mil hombres armados con espadas y lanzas. Los soldados comenzaron un ataque feroz a la fortaleza custodiada por Caldina y su batallón. La batalla era pareja puesto que tanto Latís como Paris eran unos expertos en el arte de la guerra. Caldina comandaba su ejército de una manera extraordinaria replegando a los rebeldes quienes poco a poco e irremediablemente estaban sucumbiendo ante el poderío y numerosidad del ejército de Caldina.

— ¡Maldita sea! –Grito Paris—. ¡Por más que lo intentamos no logramos vencer a esos malditos! su ejército, armamento y hechizos son más poderosos gracias a la ayuda y protección de Clef, y hemos vuelto a perder.

Latís ordeno a lo que restaba de su ejército emprender la retirada pues el ejercito de Céfiro era demasiado poderoso y nuevamente los habían vencido.

—Vámonos, aun no estamos listos para vencerlos —ordeno.

Latís tuvo que soportar su rabia al saberse derrotado una vez más. Tras emprender la retirada lograron escapar y así evitaron ser capturados por Caldina y sus hombres. Al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban pues uno de los soldados de Latís fue capturado en su intento de escapar quedando a merced de Caldina.

—Hola. Supongo que tú eres uno de los capitanes del ejercito de Latís ¿verdad? –Pregunto Caldina—. Pues siendo así tú me dirás que es lo que esas niñas hacen de nuevo en Céfiro.

Caldina llamo a uno de sus comandantes el cual era un hombre robusto y mal encarado el cual sostenía un látigo con picos de metal. Caldina le dijo al soldado de Latís que si hablaba no tendría ningún castigo de lo contrario sufriría y mucho si se negaba a confesar.

Evidentemente el soldado se negó a hablar provocando con esto que Caldina le ordenara a su subordinado comenzar con su tortura, y así ocurrió, pues este ultimo comenzó a azotar al prisionero, el cual estaba atado a un poste específicamente hecho para ese castigo y de inmediato su espalda comenzó a cortarse por la fuerza y las púas del látigo. Después de diez azotes y con la espalda de aquel hombre completamente lastimada, Caldina ordeno a su subordinado que se detuviera para preguntándole una vez más a su prisionero, que era lo que esas niñas querían en Céfiro.

El hombre volvió a negarse a su petición, lo que provoco a Caldina quien ya enfurecida ordeno a su verdugo que lo castigara hasta cansarse y que si aun así no hablaba, que lo crucificara. Su verdugo obedeció y para continuar el castigo antes de crucificarle trajo consigo un recipiente enorme en el cual se encontraba un acido. Dejo caer una de sus espadas dentro del ácido, la cual al entrar en dicho químico quedo completamente derretida, ese era el poder de aquel líquido.

El soldado de Latís, cuyo nombre era Teneos, se horrorizo al observar que después de arrojar la espada y derretirse Caldina tomo un animal extraño para los humanos pero muy común en Céfiro; era algo así como un perro para los terrestres y sin pensarlo lo arrojo al liquido escuchando los gritos, lamentos agónicos de dicho animal para después quedar únicamente los huesos.

— ¿Has visto lo que ese liquido hace verdad? —Pregunto Caldina—. Pues si tú no cooperas te pasara lo mismo y más aun si no nos dices nada se te crucificara y sabes que ese castigo es uno de los peores que pueden existir en el imperio y no solo eso pues tarde o temprano sabremos la respuesta aunque no sea de tu boca, y a ti te mataremos de una manera cruel y despiadada pues no vales nada. Pero si nos ayudas podrás salvar tu vida.

El hombre se negó rotundamente, fue entonces que Caldina ordeno continuar con los azotes sin cesar mientras el hombre gritaba de agonía y dolor ante semejante castigo. Caldina volvió a detener a su hombre y por última vez le dijo que si ya había decidió hablar, él se negó y fue ahí que Caldina tomo un poco de ese liquido con un pequeño recipiente y se lo embarro en el brazo derecho de Teneos, provocando un grito ensordecedor en el hombre quien ante semejante castigo no tuvo otra opción que confesar y así lo hizo, pues comenzó a relatarles que las guerreras mágicas estaban intentando liberar a los Mashin; y no solo eso pues también le confesó que las guerreras habían obtenido armas nuevas gracias a la lanza que Lucy portaba. Dentro de su confesión también le dijo que Presea no era realmente Presea y le conto toda la historia de Sierra y sus hermanos.

Al término de su relato, Caldina comenzó a reír diciendo que por fin sabía toda la historia de Presea. Y supo que eso le interesaría y mucho a su amo Clef. Después de todo eso, Caldina ordeno a su verdugo que crucificara a Teneos.

—Maldita tu me prometiste que…

El hombre no pudo terminar su frase pues Caldina lo interrumpió diciéndole que ella jamás perdona a sus rivales y mucho menos a los perros cobardes y traidores como él.

Después de decir esas palabras, Caldina se retiro mientras su verdugo preparaba todo para dar el castigo definitivo.

En ese mismo instante Lucy, Anaís y Marina caminaban rumbo a esas montañas. Las guerreras se encontraron una caverna en la cual se introdujeron pues comenzó a llover y ya era noche. Utilizaron ese lugar para descansar mientras Mokona las proveía de alimentos y de una casa para dormir como en los viejos tiempos.

Al entrar a dicha cueva, Marina observo que en una de las paredes había unos escritos bastante extraños, pero lo más extraño era que dichos escritos eran de un alfabeto terrestre aunque muy diferente al latino, japonés o ingles. El escrito tenia las siguientes letras Защита жизни обоих миров. Для других отважных женщин защищать жизнь в галактике.

Lucy observo los escritos y supo que estas letras eran del alfabeto ruso, sus amigas no podían explicarse que tenía que hacer un escrito ruso en ese sitio y más aun que significaba todo eso. De repente la lanza de Lucy comenzó a brillar intensamente, cubriendo a la guerrera del fuego con una gran luz...

—Ese escrito dice algo así: "protejan las vidas de ambos mundos pues otras mujeres valientes se encargaran de proteger la galaxia." Eso es lo que he comprendido —dijo Lucy segura de sí misma.

— ¿Cómo supiste que decía Lucy? –Pregunto Anaís bastante alterada.

—Simplemente lo supe amigas, pues cuando esa luz me cubrió repentinamente comencé a saber lo que significaban esas palabras.

Marina observo en el cuerpo de su amiga un aura tremenda y poderosa la cual de repente se apago sin razón alguna.

— ¿Te sientes bien Lucy? —Pregunto Marina.

—No se preocupen amigas estoy bien, y no se asombren por lo que sus ojos están observando pues pronto sabrán el porqué de muchas cosas aunque aun no es tiempo de ello.

Después de relajar la tensión de esas escenas, Lucy abrazo a sus amigas para después entrar en la casa que Mokona les había otorgado. Lucy espero a que sus amigas durmieran para salir de la casa y dirigirse a los escritos que sin duda eran de alguien conocido para ella. Al tocar la pared, Lucy tuvo una visión en la cual nada era claro, solo observaba una tres siluetas que aparentemente eran de tres hombres los cuales estaban luchando sin descanso.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —Se pregunto Lucy—. ¿Este mundo es el causante de todo o acaso es la Tierra?

—La diferencia entre la Tierra y Céfiro es nada pues a fin de cuentas son creación del mismo poder, pero los seres vivos de ambos mundos han causado con sus actos egoístas y corruptos ensombrecer la grandeza de la creación. Tristemente los seres vivos no han sabido cómo vivir en paz dentro de ese paraíso que se les ha prestado, han hecho todo lo contrario, lo han destruido todo con sus actos de egoísmo, depravación, corrupción y vanidad. Con esos actos se han exterminado mutuamente en lugar de llevar una vida de armonía, amor y paz y por causa de eso, muchos en el universo entero pagan por los actos de unos cuantos. Esos cuantos son los que han causado que vidas inocentes se pierdan en el olvido, y el universo esta colapsando sin darnos cuenta que es por nuestra propia causa.

Pero la luz jamás nos desampara ya que a pesar de ser indignos siempre manda a seres que están dispuestos a dar su vida para preservar la paz y la armonía en el universo entero a pesar de ser tan imperfectos como lo somos. Seres como tú mi querida Lucy, como Marina, como Anaís, o como esos otros guerreros que junto a ustedes tres aunque sea en distintos frentes están luchando por la misma causa, para proteger a los que aman y al universo entero. Lo único que deseo es que tú tengas presente que en el mundo hay tantas personas buenas y dispuestas a dar su vida por la justicia así como ustedes lo están ahora y todas ellas van de la mano por el mismo fin.

Y esto me lleva de regreso a lo mencionado anteriormente: todo es por causa de algunos seres despreciables que han contaminado nuestro universo, así que no dudes jamás y procura guiar a tus amigas por esa misma dirección para que no fallen en su misión de proteger la Tierra y el mundo de Céfiro, que otros seres se encargaran de la galaxia. No lo olvides Lucy, su misión es crucial así como lo es la misión de los otros.

—Yo sé que es cierto eso que has mencionado, pero tengo unas preguntas. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres que estaban peleando? Y más aun ¿Quiénes son esos guerreros que mencionas? —Pregunto Lucy.

—Yo soy una persona a la cual aun no puedes ver, esos hombres que miraste peleando son guerreros del otro mundo, pero todavía no estás lista para conocer sus rostros, lo mismo que el mío; y los guerreros que mencione son grandes héroes que al igual que tus amigas y tú son personas valiosas para nuestro universo. si en algún momento se me pide que te diga quienes son ten por seguro que lo sabrás; mientras tanto solo piensa en que ese mundo llamado Céfiro está a punto del colapso a causa de la ambición y maldad de un solo hombre el cual si ustedes no hacen algo, pronto llevara al caos tanto a la tierra como a Céfiro, y es su deber proteger ambos mundos, no lo olvides Lucy, las apariencias engañan y debes estar lista para esperar lo inesperado, se valiente y junto a tus amigas y amigos protejan Céfiro. Si en algún momento necesitas ayuda solo pídela y esa ayuda te llegara cuando menos lo esperes.

Después de escuchar esa voz la cual no reconocía, pero en la cual confiaba, Lucy se traslado a un lugar que parecía pertenecer al planeta tierra, era un sitio hermoso lleno de nieve en todo su esplendor y a lo lejos observo un lago del cual salía una luz intensa, ella trato de llegar a dicho lago pero en ese momento y sin previo aviso despertó de su trance pues Mokona la interrumpió al indicarle que no debía estar fuera de la casa.

Fue así que Lucy regreso a la realidad, no sin antes meditar sobre lo que esa extraña voz le había dicho minutos antes y reflexionar, sobre todo por la forma en que los seres vivos estaban acabando con su vida a causa de todos sus vicios y no podían darse cuenta de esa situación.

Lucy ingreso a la pequeña casa y sin más que hacer se quedo dormida.

—Marina, Marina, debes escuchar mi voz ¿Acaso ya no sientes nada por mí? —Una voz familiar llamo a la bella peli azul.

—No te metas en mi mente, tú eres un malvado que nos engaño a todos, no sé cómo pude sentir algo por ti si eres un hombre cruel y ambicioso.

— ¿Qué diferencia hay entre tú y yo? –Pregunto Clef—. Si mal no recuerdo tú eras una niña antipática, clasista y que solo pensaba en su propio beneficio. Eso no te hace diferente a mí. Mi querida Marina, eres de mi misma clase, no eres mejor que yo así que no me vengas con tus aires de bondad y de rectitud que no son más que mentiras de tu parte, pues dentro de tu corazón aun vive esa Marina egoísta y vanidosa que tanto me llamo la atención. Ven conmigo y pelea a mi lado, se mi emperatriz y gobernemos juntos Céfiro y más adelante al planeta tierra.

Marina se tomo de los cabellos y comenzó a dar de vueltas en su cama, bastante intranquila a causa de las palabras que Clef le había dicho. En ese instante se puso en pie y observo a sus amigas comenzando a recordar todo lo que habían vivido y lo que ella realmente deseaba en un principio, que era volver a Tokio y retomar su vida de opulencia desenfrenada.

—Realmente ¿Qué hago yo en este lugar? — Pensó Marina—. Es verdad que yo no quería estar en Céfiro en un principio, pero ahora estoy con mis amigas y eso es lo que realmente me importa ¿Realmente es lo que me importa? ¿O es que acaso solo estoy fingiendo una falsa amistad a causa de una evidente falta de atención por parte de mis padres y la necesidad de tener personas que adularan mi belleza y mi posición?

¿Es posible que solo sea una mentirosa y me este engañando a mi misma con estas dos personas a las que creo mis amigas? Es algo extraño, pero las palabras de Clef tienen más sentido de lo que yo realmente creía.

—_Pero que estás diciendo Marina, no seas estúpida, ellas son tus amigas y punto _—Pensó para sí la joven de cabello azul.

Después de ese debate interno, Marina volvió a su cama y cerro sus ojos no sin antes soltar un suspiro y hacer una mueca de desinterés por todo.

A la mañana siguiente las tres chicas retomaron su camino dejando la cueva. En ese momento tanto Anaís como Marina se adelantaron mientras Lucy tomaba un pedazo de tela, la cual se encontraba tirada cerca de donde había tenido su visión y la guardo dentro de sus guantes de guerrera mágica.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por otro lado en la tierra, exactamente en la torre de Tokio: Wolfgang y Alina se encontraban en la parte alta de dicha torre exactamente en donde las tres guerreras habían partido a Céfiro. Ellos se quedaron observando fijamente al cielo, como si estuvieran en busca de algo más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En Céfiro, Clef se encontraba en su trono, como siempre custodiado por Ascot quien jamás lo dejaba solo. Ascot le pregunto a su emperador que si había surtido efecto la plática que había tenido con Marina. Clef le respondió que esa niña era más inteligente que antes y que su plan había fallado por completo, pero que de cualquier modo las guerreras mágicas jamás podrían liberar a los Mashin ya que eso requería un poder más grande que el de una guerrera mágica.

Después de esas palabras, Clef se retiro a su habitación mientras Caldina estaba por llegar al castillo de Céfiro para informarle lo último que había descubierto acerca de las guerreras mágicas.

**Notas: Gracias por seguir leyéndome queridos lectores. Que puedo decir ya desde aquí comenzare a hacer algo si no diferente si de mi estilo espero puedan darse cuenta de lo que estoy hablando y pues solo espero sea de su agrado.**

**Un saludo y agradecimiento a todos los que me leen, y como siempre a mi amigo Julio por su apoyo en la edición, gracias por hacer tu mayor esfuerzo amigo.**


	6. De regreso en casa

**Capitulo 6**

**De regreso en casa**

Lucy, Anaís y Marina caminaban dentro de otro bosque misterioso, en el se sentía una pesada atmosfera a causa del poder mágico de Clef. Marina y Anaís se adelantaron dejando a Lucy un poco atrasada pues esta sentía que alguien las observaba, al voltear observo a una linda mujer de cabello castaño vestida de verde con un peinado bastante hermoso en capas. Lucy la observo lo mismo que la chica observo fijamente a la guerrera para después desaparecer.

Lucy continuo su camino no sin antes soltar una sonrisa como presintiendo que algo pasaría más adelante.

—_Veo que los mundos se están cruzando —_dijo Lucy—. Bien por ahora mi prioridad es devolverle la paz a Céfiro.

Lucy les dio alcance a sus amigas, quienes le preguntaron el porqué de su atraso, sin embargo Lucy solo respondió que algo estaba por ocurrir, pero que no era tiempo de pensar en ello ya que lo importante ahora era rescatar a Céfiro de las manos malignas de Clef.

Las dos amigas de Lucy sonrieron y no hicieron más preguntas al respecto continuando su camino; en el cual una decena de monstruos terribles las acecharon.

Por otra parte en el castillo de Céfiro, Clef se encontraba dentro del cuarto en el cual la corona escogía a su pilar. Fue ahí que Clef sintió una presencia extraña pensando que las guerreras mágicas ya habían llegado al castillo, pero nada pudo observar, solo la silueta de un aparente fantasma de una mujer rubia, de cabello a la altura de los hombros. Clef observo fijamente una espada luminosa la cual se encontraba dentro de ese cuarto e inmediatamente después salió de ahí sin decir nada.

—Ascot ¿En donde se encuentra Clef? –Pregunto Caldina.

—Él se encuentra en el cuarto de la corona del pilar y no es prudente molestarlo —respondió el hechicero.

—Ya veo, espero que pronto este de regreso pues tengo algo muy importante que decirle.

Caldina tomo una silla la cual estaba dentro del salón principal y se sentó para así esperar al emperador de Céfiro.

En el camino a su trono, Clef seguía preguntándose de quien era la energía y la silueta de esa mujer de la cual solo el cabello pudo mirar.

— ¿Acaso será el espíritu de la patética de Esmeralda? –Se pregunto Clef.

Al llegar al salón principal, el emperador observo que tanto Ascot, Ráfaga y Caldina se encontraban presentes, y presintió que eso significaban noticias importantes.

— ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares Caldina? —Pregunto Clef—. ¿Acaso no sabes que no debes dejar tu punto de vigilancia?

Clef reprendió a Caldina por esa razón, pero en el momento en el cual esta le informo todo lo que había averiguado con el hombre al cual ella torturo el amo de Céfiro quedo complacido y agradecido con su subordinada, ya que gracias a esa información ahora él ya sabía parte crucial de sus enemigas y el secreto de Presea y su hermana Sierra, entre otras cosas nuevas que había averiguado.

—Excelente trabajo Caldina —dijo Clef—. Ahora que sé la razón de cómo llegaron de nuevo esas chiquillas a Céfiro y el secreto de Presea y sus hermanos tendré formas más eficaces para vencer a mis enemigos.

Ráfaga y los otros seguidores del gurú sonrieron por la noticia que Caldina había dado. Sin embargo, eso no le decía lo suficiente como para descubrir que es lo que en realidad querían en Céfiro y sus verdaderas intenciones aparte de querer destronarlo.

—Bueno eso no es importante, ya que esas chiquillas no podrán llegar al templo donde los Mashin se encuentran encerrados. Ascot, encárgate de matar a esas niñas.

Ascot salió del castillo con gran confianza él estaba listo para ir a matar a esas niñas, pero antes de partir recibió un mensaje de Clef el cual le dio una orden extra, la cual solo Ascot pudo escuchar.

—Ya comprendo y así lo hare amo Clef —Ascot salió después de decir esas palabras.

Por su parte, Latís, Presea y Paris estaban dentro de una casa vieja y destrozada pensando seriamente en las razones de su derrota, más aun se preocuparon al descubrir que Teneos había sido capturado por los enemigos y que aun no tenían noticias de él.

—Latís, Paris, no debemos perder la fe y la confianza en encontrar un nuevo pilar el cual recupere la corona; la cual está en posesión de Clef. Es de vital importancia el recuperarla, pues tristemente hemos descubierto que este pueblo a pesar de su belleza y su esplendor aun no está listo para vivir sin un gobernante, y, la prueba está en que Clef aprovecho ese detalle para apoderarse del mundo de Céfiro. Ahora nosotros debemos encontrar un nuevo pilar que realmente desee serlo sin que se vaya de este lugar ya que Lucy declino su posición. Es por ello que nuestra misión debe ser la de encontrar un nuevo pilar que saque a Clef de Céfiro, así como las guerreras mágicas están luchando por liberar a los Mashin, nosotros debemos pelear por encontrar el pilar tan necesario para este mundo.

Al término de las palabras de Presea, tanto Latís como Paris comprendieron que lo mencionado por ella era verdad y se propusieron salir a otros mundos para buscar el pilar que tanto añoraban nuevamente en Céfiro.

—Yo me dirigiré en principio hacia Chizeta y Fharem —dijo Presea—. De no encontrar nada en esos lugares; buscare en muchas partes incluso estoy dispuesta a viajar a la galaxia de la cual provengo originalmente: la llamada vía láctea, y en ese lugar en el planeta Tierra, sé que puedo encontrar a ese ser que está destinado para convertirse en nuestro pilar, pues si Lucy siendo de allá logro serlo, segura estoy que alguien más aparecerá para convertirse en ese ser tan esperado nuevamente para nosotros y para el pueblo de Céfiro.

—Yo viajare a Autozam para solicitar la ayuda de Geo e investigar si alguien de ese planeta es digno de convertirse en nuestro nuevo pilar —dijo Latís—. Bien Paris, en nuestra ausencia te pido resguardes lo más posible a las guerreras mágicas y las apoyes en su misión manteniendo la defensa de nuestro fuerte, el único que hasta hoy se ha librado del maldito imperio de Clef.

Después de hacerle esa petición a Paris, Latís desapareció con sus escasos poderes mágicos, no sin antes despedirse dándole un fuerte abrazo a su mujer. Al retirarse Latís; Presea de igual forma se retiro pidiéndole a Paris la escoltara hasta la cueva. Dicha cueva era nada menos que la misma en la cual las guerreras mágicas habían asistido la noche anterior.

Paris y un numeroso grupo de soldados, escoltaron a Presea a dicho lugar para después retirarse a petición de ella, quien se quedo completamente sola en ese lugar en donde se hallaban los escritos que Lucy y sus amigas habían encontrado un día antes.

—Estos escritos son nuevos —Dijo aquella hermosa mujer—. ¿Qué está pasando?, este mensaje indica que deben protegerse ambos mundos; eso significa que en la tierra algo grave está ocurriendo. ¡No puede ser! ¡Mi hermano puede estar en peligro, debo ir a ese sitio lo antes posible!

Presea se aproximo al lugar en donde se encontraban grabadas las letras en la pared y de su cuello se quito un collar en el cual portaba un símbolo extraño para los céfirianos. Tras tomar dicho símbolo en sus manos comenzó a proferir algunas palabras extrañas para en ese mundo.

—Господи, руководство мне с вашей стороны к истине —Presa dijo esas palabras las cuales era muy posible que fueran de su idioma natal. Dichas palabras decían lo siguiente según Presea: "Guíame con tu mano a la verdad."

Al término de esas palabras, Presea toco la pared y repentinamente desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, sin saber hacia dónde se había dirigido.

Por su parte las tres guerreras y Mokona estaban por salir de ese bosque lleno de bestias malignas y a punto de introducirse dentro de un pueblo cercano.

Al llegar a ese pueblo, Anaís presintió que algo malo estaba por ocurrir pues su espíritu se sentía intranquilo e incomodo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Anaís? —Pregunto Marina.

—Hay algo que no me agrada chicas, el ambiente es muy solitario y el silencio es algo que en su mayoría siempre trae consecuencias desagradables, eso es lo que me tiene un poco intranquila.

Lucy observo en su amiga algo de temor y no era para menos pues efectivamente ese pueblo estaba deshabitado, solo una persona había aparecido en ese lugar y esa persona era nada menos que Ascot el jefe absoluto del ejército del imperio de Clef.

—Ascot ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto una Marina.

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida mi querida Marina, pues es obvio que he venido a matarlas.

Ascot no lo pensó dos veces y sin decir más palabras ataco a las guerreras mágicas, quienes jamás imaginaron que ese tímido hechicero alcanzaría un nivel tan descomunal en la magia. Sus bestias eran increíblemente poderosas, nada comparable al antiguo Ascot que estaba enamorado de Marina.

— ¡Ascot detente por favor! —Suplico Marina—. No es posible que el tierno y noble Ascot haya cambiado tan radicalmente de personalidad. Yo se que dentro de ti aun queda un poco de ese ser al cual apreciaba con todo mi corazón.

— ¡Marina, Marina, Marina! No cabe duda que aun crees que soy tan estúpido como para caer en ese juego del niño enamorado ¡Bah! Ese tiempo se acabo y ahora soy poderoso; muy poderoso como para dejarme engañar por una mentirosa como tú, la cual solo se dedica a engañar a sus amigas fingiendo una y otra vez, y ocultándose de su verdadero yo.

Marina se quedo muda ante la respuesta de Ascot.

— _¿Por qué me dijo eso? –_Se pregunto Marina —. ¿_Acaso es que tiene razón? ¿En verdad deseo esta batalla? No puede ser, me siento terriblemente mal._

— ¡Marina! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Reacciona! —Exclamo Anaís—. No te distraigas o Ascot acabara contigo.

—Sabes que tengo razón Marina, no huyas de tu realidad ¿Acaso sabes lo que quieres?

Ascot estaba atacando psicológicamente a Marina, quien no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar al respecto.

Lucy contraataco a una de las bestias del hechicero con su espada, destruyéndolo rápidamente y provocando así el enfado de Ascot por la muerte de su bestia.

— ¡Maldita guerrera mágica! ¡Pagaras por lo que le has hecho a mi amigo!

Ascot se enfureció y le lanzo un hechizo tremendo a Lucy el cual la derribo de inmediato dejándola tumbada en el suelo y mal herida; para instantáneamente atacar a Anaís, la cual de igual forma no pudo detener la furia de Ascot.

— ¡Amigas resistan! —Grito Marina horrorizada.

—Es inútil Marina, ellas jamás despertaran, ahora solo serán carne para los gusanos y tú debes reaccionar y darte cuenta que tu vida no es lo que creías. Busca dentro de ti y date cuenta de lo que realmente deseas.

— ¡Ya basta Ascot! ¿Hacia dónde quieres llegar? —Pregunto Marina bastante irritada.

Ascot se aproximo a ella susurrándole algo

— ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que sentías por Clef? Él te espera, tu lugar es a su lado y no con estas extrañas a las cuales no les importas en lo absoluto.

En ese instante, Lucy se puso en pie apoyándose con su espada.

—Si has de hacer algo, hazlo Marina, pero ya deja de comportarte de esa manera. Tú sabes que nosotras somos tus amigas, pero si tú no estás segura de ello es tu problema. Ten en cuenta que siempre te hemos amado amiga, sin embargo no puedes seguir con esa actitud.

Lucy empuño su espada y ataco directamente a Ascot. Mientras tanto, Anaís lentamente se ponía en pie. En ese momento tanto Lucy como Anaís se llevaron una terrible sorpresa, pues Marina utilizo su ataque dragón de agua para atacarlas de forma violenta para proteger al joven Ascot, quien sonriente envió a una de sus enormes bestias para destrozar a quien había intentado asesinarlo.

— Marina ¿por qué lo hiciste? —Pregunto Anaís con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Porque ya estoy harta de engañarme. Mi vida siempre había sido perfecta y tranquila hasta que ustedes llegaron y sin más me obligaron a pelear por algo en lo que yo no estaba de acuerdo. Jamás pude perdonarles que por causa de habernos conocido me convertí en una asesina al matar a esa estúpida princesa, la cual fue tan cobarde que no tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a su estúpida ley y pelear por su amor; y a causa de eso prácticamente nos obligo a asesinarla. Nosotras que solo teníamos catorce años nos convertimos en asesinas por su culpa. Más aun, después de eso ya estábamos en paz en nuestro planeta, pero Lucy tenía que deprimirse y ocasionarnos más problemas al regresarnos a Céfiro. Eso no es de amigas, aunque si de algo estoy agradecida es que gracias a todo esto conocí a Clef, de quien me enamore, y quien siempre me comprendió dándome mi lugar y una posición especial por encima de las demás. Es por ello que lo he decidido, desde hoy me uniré al bando de Clef, pues él es el camino a la salvación y la perfección de Céfiro, ya que fue el único en tomar el riesgo de gobernar esta tierra de retrogradas, quienes vivían en un sueño ficticio hasta que Clef, llego para implantar el orden en todo este mundo; pues con la cobardía de Lucy quien huyo de su responsabilidad como pilar, este lugar empezó a caerse en mil pedazos. Todo comenzó a cambiara hasta que Clef tomo el control y asi Céfiro obtuvo estabilidad. Es por eso que me iré con ellos y peleare hasta el final en contra de ustedes para defenderlo.

Lucy y Anaís quedaron impactadas ante tal revelación de odio por parte de Marina a la cual creían su amiga, por lo que no pudieron evitar sentir tristeza y decepción ante semejante hecho.

—Bien Marina, si esa fue tu decisión que así sea, desde hoy seremos enemigas —Dijo Lucy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¡Pero Lucy!, no podemos hacer eso, ella es nuestra…

—No Anaís, ella ya no es más nuestra amiga; ahora es una más de nuestros enemigos y no debe haber sentimentalismos absurdos pues algo mas importante está en juego en estos momentos.

— ¡Ya me tienes harta con tus frases estúpidas y tu falsa valentía! ¡Maldita enana! —Grito enfurecida Marina—. En este momento yo misma te voy a matar.

Ascot detuvo a Marina pues su objetivo real era llevársela con él, pues esa había sido la orden directa de Clef.

Marina se tranquilizo y obedeció a Ascot retirándose del sitio, no sin antes acercarse a Lucy a quien parecía tenerle gran odio. Al llegar a ella, Marina la escupió en el rostro deseándole lo peor a su otrora amiga.

Y así desaparecieron Ascot y Marina dejando a Lucy y Anaís contrariadas. Mientras Lucy se limpia el escupitajo de la cara, Anaís se mostraba como siempre serena y elegante, pero muy triste por el acontecimiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Presea se encontraba en un espacio tiempo del cual estaba a punto de salir, al lograrlo quedo inconsciente después de tanta energía gastada.

Al despertar observo que estaba en una casa con ropas mas abrigadoras y gruesas, también miro que a su alrededor se encontraban dos personas de edad adulta, aproximadamente de sesenta y sesenta y cinco años cada uno, quienes la observaban fijamente.

Dichas personas hablaban un idioma el cual ella reconocía fácilmente ubicando que por fin había regresado a su tierra en Siberia oriental dentro de Rusia.

—Buenas noches señorita —hablo la mujer que atendía a Presea amablemente.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es: Nadezhda Demianova y estoy buscando a una persona, su nombre es: Demian Alexandrovich Demianov, aunque creo que ahora usa otro nombre si mal no recuerdo hoy día es conocido como: Wolfgang Demianovich.

Al término de su presentación los señores que atendían a Presea la cual se presento con nombre terrestre, pusieron un rostro de alegría al escuchar el nombre de Wolfgang e inmediatamente le dijeron que el Dr. Demianovich ya no vivía mas en Oymyakon, que ya hacía tiempo que este se había mudado a Japón, pero que por suerte supieron que hace algunos días había regresado por un breve tiempo y se encontraba en Moscú.

Presea sintió una sensación de alegría al saber que su hermano mayor estaba en verdad vivo y más aun que se encontraba en Moscú en esos momentos.

—Señorita, le recomiendo que pase usted la noche con nosotros, pues la encontramos inconsciente y supusimos que estaba extraviada, ya que sus ropas eran diferentes a las nuestras y pensamos que estaba huyendo de algún lugar o de alguien en especial. Así que esta noche quédese con nosotros y ya mañana usted podrá viajar a Moscú, aunque con su situación sospechamos que no tiene lo suficiente para pagar el boleto del ferrocarril transiberiano hacia ese lugar, y mucho menos el transporte de avión que es más caro. Pero no se preocupe, nosotros trataremos ayudarla con su boleto, pues tal parece que en verdad le urge encontrarse con alguien. La ayudaremos con su boleto del ferrocarril pues no nos alcanza para más, aunque tardara aproximadamente seis días en llegar a Moscú, pero lo importante es que así ya podrá encontrarse con quien tanto busca.

Presea sintió una hospitalidad increíble lo cual le hizo recordar al antiguo Céfiro al cual ella y su hermana habían sido transportadas años atrás, pues asi vivían cuando el antiguo pilar, Perséfone, custodiaba Céfiro y le recordó ese tiempo. Presea al ver la bondad de los señores que la atendían en Siberia supo que esa vida era la que deseaba de regreso en Céfiro, costara lo que costara.

Después de cenar, Presea soltó lagrimas de alegría pues recordó los viejos tiempos con sus padres y hermanos al probar esos alimentos los cuales ingirió con mucho placer y amor pues en Céfiro ahora era muy difícil comer ya que todo estaba en manos de Clef.

Minutos más tarde Presea quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente despertó y se dispuso a retirarse para encontrarse o intentar encontrarse con su hermano y saber si en algún lugar de la tierra podía hallar a ese pilar que tanta falta le hacía a Céfiro.

La hermosa mujer se despidió de sus anfitriones agradeciéndoles de sobremanera todas sus atenciones. El hombre de la casa entrego el dinero suficiente para su boleto y para una semana de estancia en una posada, y además ordeno a su hijo mayor Misha que encaminara a su visita hasta Irkutsk para que ahí tomara el tren.

Y así ocurrió, Presea abordo el tren que la llevaría a Moscú. Presea se sintió en casa de nuevo a pesar de no estar en Rusia desde hace catorce años. Ella sentía que no era nada ya que esa amabilidad la había vivido en Céfiro y por tanto se sentía como en casa.

Después de seis largos días, Presea llego a la capital rusa y fue entonces que sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho y una emoción sin igual al saber que pronto podría encontrarse con su hermano al cual jamás había dejado de recordar y amar.

Presea bajo de tren y sin más se dirigió a una posada cerca de la plaza roja.

Al bajar del tren, Presea recibió una sorpresa la cual esperaba, pero no de esa forma tan rápida.

—Te estaba esperando Nadezhda.

Una voz llamo a Presea, ella inmediatamente volteo y observo que su hermano estaba ya esperándola en la estación como si este hubiese presentido que ella llegaría en ese tren. Coincidencia o no era algo muy extraño.

Continuara…

**Notas: Gracias por seguir leyéndome queridos lectores (as) pues que puedo decir espero sea de su agrado.**

**Un saludo y agradecimiento a todos los que me leen. Mi cabeza anda un poco cansada por el trabajo y hago mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar apoyado por mi buen amigo Julio Tezuka quien me apoya en las ediciones.**

**Sorpresas, sorpresas y más sorpresas en esta historia verdad. Esa Marina algo me sospechaba que mala ni hablar así esto que lo disfruten.**


	7. Apoyo y destrucción

**Capitulo 7**

**Apoyo y destrucción **

Lucy y Anaís retomaron su camino hacia aquella colina en la cual seguramente se encontraban los Mashin. Lucy no dijo una sola palabra de lo sucedido con Marina, no así Anaís pues esta se encontraba muy contrariada aun, por el acontecimiento con su amiga.

—Anaís, no debes preocuparte más de la cuanta, Marina tomo su decisión y debe ser respetada a pesar de que esta sea la equivocada —hablo Lucy.

—Lo sé amiga, pero es muy difícil para mí el aceptar que Marina ahora es nuestra enemiga, y que en cualquier momento tendremos que combatir en contra de ella.

Lucy observo de reojo a su amiga y le tendió la mano para después darle un fuerte abrazo y consolarla.

—No te preocupes Anaís, te juro que todo saldrá bien y que este infierno terminara pronto —dijo Lucy.

—Gracias Lucy, como siempre, tú nos demuestras un gran valor y entereza en los momentos más cruciales de nuestras misiones –respondió Anaís mientras secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Las dos jóvenes y la pequeña Mokona continuaron su camino atravesando ese viejo y deshabitado pueblo fantasma.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Céfiro, Ascot y Marina habían llegado e inmediatamente fueron a presentarse ante Clef, al cual ella observo y noto que su físico era diferente: pues estaba más alto, y de complexión más delgada, sin su cuerno que siempre porto en el pasado; ya que ahora portaba una corona muy estética justo a la medida de su cabeza y su vestimenta era en color negro con tonos purpuras. Marina al observarlo sintió que su cuerpo temblaba y se debilitaba, mientras Clef la miraba fijamente.

—Hola Marina —dijo el emperador de Céfiro—. Me alegro que hayas decidió unirte a mi ejercito pues con tu ayuda podremos gobernar fácilmente y más adelante lograremos llegar a la tierra para conquistarla.

Marina lo observo y sin pensárselo dos veces se aproximo ante él, se arrodillo, le tomo su mano y se la beso en señal de obediencia y sumisión.

—Con mucho gusto te ayudare querido Clef —profirió Marina–. Desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba este momento; el momento de estar a tu lado.

—Ese tiempo se ha llegado Marina, y tú serás mi emperatriz cuando logremos deshacernos definitivamente de esas estorbosas guerreras mágicas —dijo Clef—. Y cuando eso pase por fin lograremos invadir el mundo místico y gobernarlo al igual que Céfiro.

Marina seguía arrodilla ante Clef tomándole su mano, instantes más tarde él la levanto para guiarla a su lado y tomar asiento en otro trono el cual estaba exclusivamente reservado para su llegada.

En ese momento ambos tomaron asiento, mientras Clef ordenaba a uno de sus sirvientes traer la corona que tenía guardada en su habitación. El siervo obedeció y llevo dicha corona la cual tenía una forma muy hermosa y cómoda. En ese momento Clef se puso en pie.

—Marina, a pesar de que ahora soy el emperador, también funjo como sumo sacerdote y hechicero supremo de Céfiro, y por esa razón en mi papel de sacerdote te nombro emperatriz de Céfiro y prontamente también lo serás de tu mundo.

Marina sonrió maliciosamente al sentirse como ella siempre lo deseo, como una reina digna de su categoría, e inmediatamente acepto la coronación.

—Por fin obtuve lo que siempre he merecido: honor y gloria –pensó la joven peli azul.

Todos los presentes entre los que destacaban Caldina, Ráfaga y Ascot sonrieron y aplaudieron dicho acto.

Una hora más tarde cuando ya se había retirado Caldina a su base, y Ráfaga a la suya, quedando solo Ascot con los dos falsos emperadores, Marina le pidió al joven hechicero que los dejara solos, pues tenía una petición que hacerle al emperador. Clef consintió la petición enviando a su fiel guardián a descansar quedando solamente él y ella en el cuarto real.

— ¿Que deseas pedirme Marina? –Pregunto Clef.

—Quiero que me permitas matar con mis propias manos a esas dos malditas de Lucy y Anaís, pues por mucho tiempo tuve que soportar su asquerosa y repugnante actitud de bondad, la cual me hacia odiarlas más a cada momento, y es por ello que deseo matarlas lo antes posible con mis propias manos.

Clef la observo fijamente y accedió a su petición por lo cual Marina se sintió muy contenta, pero por un momento reflexiono pensando que aun no era su tiempo, que sería imposible para ella vencer a sus amigas y más aun a Lucy con el nivel que ahora tenía la poseedora de esa lanza sagrada.

Clef, medito y le prometió a su emperatriz darle un poder inmenso, pues él sabía que lo mencionado por Marina era verdad, y a menos que ella tuviera bajo su poder nuevamente a Ceres su Mashin, no podría hacer frente a Lucy. Marina soltó una carcajada siniestra como las antiguas risas de Alanís y de inmediato abrazo a Clef.

Clef dentro de sí sintió algo muy extraño; algo que jamás en los cientos de años que tenia de existencia había sentido, y era la sensación de tener a una mujer cerca de él y ese sentir no le desagrado en lo absoluto.

Marina tomo a Clef del rostro y le dio un beso en los labios, dejando al emperador desconcertado, pero con una sensación de placer nunca antes sentida por este.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por otra parte en el planeta tierra, Presea se encontraba en una residencia muy bonita la cual pertenecía a su hermano Demian, ahora llamado Wolfgang. Él estaba sentado frente a su querida hermana platicando de todo lo que en Céfiro sucedía y principalmente de Lucy que sin lugar a dudas era la que más le interesaba a Wolf.

— ¿Ya conociste a la joven que te platique? –Pregunto Wolfgang.

—Sí, inmediatamente después de que me diste este anillo de diamante pude acceder a ese sitio y conocer a tres de esas mujeres que realmente me dejaron impactada.

—Comprendo, es normal que eso ocurra pues has estado fuera de nuestro planeta por mucho tiempo, y desconoces los alcances de algunas personas de este mundo.

Presea observo el hermoso anillo que su hermano le había obsequiado y no pudo dejar de asombrarse al mirar que el material de aquella joya no era precisamente terrestre. Wolfgang se puso en pie y pregunto:

— ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas hermanita?

—Hay muchas que bien podrían ser lo que necesito, pero algo me dice que a pesar de todo eso no son lo que busco.

—Muy bien, siendo así ya no debemos estar aquí. El Moscova es un lugar sagrado y no debe profanarse, tú eres mi hermana y no quisiera que algo te ocurriese. El poder del anillo esta por acabarse y si no encontraste lo que buscabas, es mejor que regreses a Céfiro, pero esta vez no lo harás sola ya que Alina y yo iremos contigo.

Presea se impacto de sobremanera al saber que su hermano mayor iría con ella al mundo de Céfiro.

— Demian ¿de verdad vendrán conmigo? —Pregunto incrédula la bella mujer.

—Así es hermanita, no hay tiempo que perder en juegos tontos pues la batalla de Céfiro es solo el principio para la verdadera batalla que se librara en otro lugar, el cual es más importante que ese mundo, y para eso necesito tener a las guerreras mágicas en la tierra con todo y sus Mashin pues serán parte crucial en esta lucha.

—Comprendo, entonces no se diga más.

En ese instante Wolfgang llamo a su amiga Alina y le expuso toda la situación, pero él cambio de planes para con Alina ya que le pidió quedarse en el Moscova junto a otro grupo de personas que ahí asistían; personas que parecían ser especiales y con gran poder. Ella de inmediato acepto. Fue entonces que el hermano de Presea llamo a una mujer de aspecto hermoso con cabello castaño, de nombre: Ekaterina. Dicha mujer de inmediato apareció y se puso a las órdenes de Demian, el cual pidió que desde ese momento volvieran a llamarlo por su nombre original, pues todo había dado inicio y ya no era necesario ocultar su identidad. Él le expuso el caso y sin pensarlo dos veces acepto la misión y así decidieron partir de inmediato a Céfiro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De vuelta en el mundo de Céfiro, Lucy se desvaneció mientras su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera increíble, como si presintiese que algo iba a ocurrir.

—Anaís, ¡rápido! hay que llegar lo antes posible a esa colina, antes de que…

Lucy recibió un fuerte destello el cual la dejo tumbada, Anaís volteo y observo que a lo lejos un enorme ser estaba observándolas.

— ¡Lucy no puede ser! ¡Ese ser es Ceres! —Grito desesperada Anaís.

Las dos guerreras observaron como Ceres se aproximaba a gran velocidad, ambas jóvenes trataron de huir, pero les fue imposible ya que Marina las ataco de nueva forma dejándolas tiradas en el piso mal heridas.

— ¡Estúpidas guerreras mágicas! ¡Ahora soy más fuerte! ¡Por fin recupere a Ceres, gracias a la bondad de mí amado Clef, mientras ustedes van a un lugar en el cual no hay nada más que escombros! —Gritaba burlonamente Marina—. Ya veo que esa inútil bola de pelo ha perdido su toque, pues las llevaba sin un rumbo fijo y por esa razón morirán sin saber en donde se encuentran realmente los otros Mashin, pues yo soy la única que lo sabe.

Lucy observo Mokona y después a Marina dentro de Ceres; para que más tarde observara a lo lejos que detrás de Marina se encontraba el maligno Ascot, quien las vigilaba. Clef demostraba con eso su desconfianza en Marina.

—Mira a tus espaldas Marina, creo que tu amado mago no confía en ti como creías —hablo Anaís.

Marina observo como Ascot la vigilaba a la distancia y se noto en su mirada una expresión de enfado ante la desconfianza de Clef, por lo que de inmediato comenzó su ataque hacia sus ex compañeras.

— ¡Dragón de agua! —Ataco Marina.

Su ataque fue tan devastador que destrozo uno de los brazos de Lucy y dejo inconsciente a Anaís. En ese momento Marina tomo a la guerrera del fuego, a la cual parecía tenerle más odio, mientras Ascot observaba sonriente la escena. Marina estrujaba a Lucy con los brazos enormes de Ceres mientras la pelirroja gritaba de dolor. Toda la escena era observada por Clef desde un punto en el cual Ascot le permitía mirar gracias a una de sus bestias.

— ¡Eres una maldita! ¡Te odio Lucy! —Exclamo Marina mientras apretaba con más fuerza a su rival—. Eres el ser más repugnante y maldito que he conocido, y por ello te voy a destrozar ahora mismo.

—Ascot, podemos irnos tranquilos; Marina sin duda es de las nuestras, vámonos —ordeno Clef a su mano derecha.

Ascot se retiro inmediatamente dejando sola a Marina, quien en su mano izquierda portaba un par de pulseras brillantes, las cuales aparentemente le daban todo ese gran poder.

—Que bien Marina, ahora que has vendido tu alma por fin obtuviste lo que deseabas. Tan es así que ya te has ganado la confianza de esos malditos —dijo Lucy con voz irónica.

Marina volteo y observo que nadie la vigilaba. En ese momento ella sonrió e inmediatamente se deshizo de aquellas pulseras que traía en su muñeca izquierda. Acto seguido las arrojo al suelo en donde se encontraban las dos guerreras y comenzó a reír de forma sarcástica para instantes más tarde soltar a Lucy.

Anaís abrió sus ojos poco a poco observando la actitud de Marina, a la cual no comprendía hasta que Lucy comenzó a reírse de manera extraña para más tarde tomar una de las pulseras que Marina había arrojado, y se la coloco en su mano derecha, la cual inmediatamente se incrusto dentro de su guante de guerrera mágica. Inmediatamente después Anaís comprendió todo, tomo la suya y así tanto Lucy como Anaís habían recuperado a sus Mashin.

En ese momento Marina bajo de Ceres, y de inmediato corrió para abrazar a sus amigas. Ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas observo como el brazo de Lucy estaba hecho trizas a causa de la actuación tan real que debió hacer para distraer a Clef y Ascot, y así al fin poder entregarles sus Mashin a sus dos amigas.

—Marina ¿Cómo lograste despojar a Clef de nuestros Mashin? —Pregunto Anaís quien aun estaba algo nerviosa.

—Sabía que el tiempo con el que contaba seria escaso; y al saber la idea de Lucy quien me pidió aparentar ser malvada para distraer la atención de Clef y sus hombres confundiéndolos, y cuando fuimos a esas colinas deshabitadas ellos pensaron que si nosotras nos dirigíamos a ese sitio era por algo más importante que los Mashin; ya que Clef sabía mejor que nadie que en ese lugar no estaban dichos Mashin, entonces por lógica él pensaría que había algo más ahí, y querría saberlo. Fue entonces que él se comunico conmigo, y siendo conocedor de mis antiguos sentimientos hacia él trato de aprovecharse de eso y fue ahí que me dispuse a poner en práctica este plan ya que la única forma de saber el paradero real de nuestros Mashin era estando en la boca del lobo, y por ello fingí todo esto, pero debía hacerlo muy real ya que era algo demasiado peligroso. Y para convencer a Clef de darme un gran poder obteniéndolo de los tres Mashin, tuve que hacer algo de lo cual no me sentiré orgullosa jamás, pero por el bien de Céfiro y de la Tierra no me importo sacrificarme con tal de lograr su confianza y saber que ellos están bajo el mando de alguien más. No supe quien era, pero es un hecho que Clef es solo una marioneta más.

—Ya comprendo, pobre Marina, fuiste capaz de hacerlo por nosotras –dijo Anaís.

Las tres jóvenes ahora que tenían en su poder a los Mashin se dispusieron a ir rumbo al castillo de Céfiro, pero Marina jamás pensó que Clef había tomado precauciones ante una situación como esa y en cuanto las tres chicas intentaron abordar sus Mashin; sus guantes quedaron sellados impidiéndoles llamarlos.

—Marina, no soy tan estúpido para confiarme de una guerrera mágica, ahora tú y tus amigas están completamente imposibilitadas para pelear con sus poderes mágicos de la misma forma que Latís gracias al hechizo que introduje en sus guantes. Si desean liberar a sus Mashin vengan al castillo, aquí las estaremos esperando, pero les será imposible liberarlos, pues están en una zona resguardada y además prohibida para quien no sea el pilar, y como Lucy renuncio a ese puesto es imposible que logren obtener la victoria. Nuevamente gracias Marina por servirme de mucho para mi plan.

Marina sintió que la tierra se la tragaba al saber que todo el tiempo Clef supo de sus intenciones, y la uso en muchas formas para inhabilitarla tanto a ella como a sus amigas y eso la hizo sentir extremadamente deprimida.

— ¡Maldita sea! Tanto esfuerzo tirado a la basura por nada —grito Marina.

—No te preocupes, de algo sirvió todo esto pues por fin sabemos en donde están los Mashin y ahora nuestro rumbo ya no es incierto pues ya sabemos a dónde ir— dijo Lucy.

—Así es Marina y todo gracias a tu esfuerzo —agrego Anaís.

—Gracias por su apoyo chicas, son muy buenas amigas —concluyo Marina.

Las tres chicas cambiaron su dirección rumbo al castillo de Céfiro. En ese momento Anaís tomo el recuerdo que Paris le había obsequiado, el cual cumplía la función de una especie de radio transmisor por el cual le dio aviso de que la hora cero había llegado, pues el ataque a Céfiro estaba previsto para esa misma noche. Paris comprendió e informo de eso a Latís quien se encontraba en Autozam con Geo y Zaz, quienes estaban listos para ir y dar apoyo a Céfiro en la batalla venidera. Ellos llegarían precisamente esa misma noche.

Paris se sintió tranquilo al saber que tanto Geo como Zaz estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos ya que eran muy buenos en el combate y su tecnología y ejército serian de mucha ayuda para los habitantes de Céfiro.

Por su parte Demian, Ekaterina y Presea estaban listos para transportarse a Céfiro. En ese instante dentro de ese gran y utópico palacio del Moscova, una mujer de nombre Svetlana se aproximo a Demian y le dio un abrazo para después inclinarse y desearles suerte. Y así Demian, Ekaterina y Presea desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

En Céfiro ya estaba anocheciendo y el ejército rebelde de Paris y compañía estaban listos para comenzar el ataque. Inicialmente seria a la fortaleza custodiada por Caldina, para más tarde dirigirse al castillo de Céfiro.

En ese momento Latís estaba llegando a Céfiro en la nave de Autozam, Clef observo esa situación y envió a Ráfaga con su ejército para comenzar un ataque y así evitar que los aliados llegaran al dicho sitio. Ráfaga ataco con furia a la nave aliada con sus ejércitos, pero no logro hacer gran daño a esta.

Latís salió a su encuentro montado en su caballo. Mientras tanto; Geo y Zaz disparaban a diestra y siniestra desde la nave NSX. En dirección al castillo de Céfiro. De esta misma nave salió Geo en su robot GTO. Para apoyar a su amigo Latís en contra del ejército de hechiceros y espadachines de Ráfaga, quienes se habían vuelto más poderosos gracias al poder mágico de Clef el cual les había otorgado armas y trucos mágicos bastante poderosos.

—Es la hora de saldar cuentas Latís —dijo Ráfaga—. Siempre estuviste un paso delante de mí, pero ahora que Clef te ha cortado parte de tu poder no tienes oportunidad en mi contra, y mi ejército es más poderoso que tus aliados. ¡Así que prepárate a morir maldito!

Latís no dijo una sola palabra y comenzó a atacar a su rival con su espada, pero evidentemente este ya no tenía el mismo poder que en el pasado, y a causa de eso Ráfaga contraataco dejando sin defensa a Latís.

Mientras tanto, Geo atacaba a las tropas de Ráfaga quienes sucumbían ante el poder del GTO. Pero eran tantos y tan poderosos que poco a poco fue sucumbiendo ante las tropas céfirianas, quienes a base de hechizos y golpes directos con sus armas estaban mermando la defensa del GTO.

Geo ordeno a Zaz cargar los cañones laguna para atacar a las tropas y al propio castillo de Céfiro. Él obedeció y dio las órdenes a sus tripulantes de cargar dichos cañones.

Por su parte: Lucy, Anaís y Marina estaban prontas a llegar a las afueras del castillo. Después de correr por largo tiempo consiguieron observar a lo lejos la silueta del castillo, y no solo eso, pues observaron que en las alturas se encontraban una enorme nave espacial y la reconocieron dándose cuenta que era nada menos que la NSX. de Autozam, lo cual provoco tanto en Anaís como en Marina una breve sonrisa en sus rostros pensando que con eso tendrían una oportunidad más para ganar esa guerra. Lucy se mostro calmada ante la aparición de sus aliados, por no decir que pesimista dando a entender que sería inútil el apoyo de ellos, sin embargo se mantuvo callada para no desanimar a sus dos amigas.

—Marina, Anaís estamos a escasos metros de llegar al castillo —exclamo Lucy quien se miraba un tanto preocupada.

—Lo sé amiga, estamos tan cerca, y con el apoyo de Autozam será más fácil entrar —grito Anaís.

En ese momento cuando estaban por buscar una entrada al castillo, Ascot se apareció frente a ellas y se burlo de Marina por su inútil intento de engañar a Clef. Ascot sin pensárselo dos veces envió tres de sus bestias más poderosas para exterminar a las guerreras mágicas.

Mientras tanto Paris al notar que Latís como sus aliados de Autozam estaban ya en acción no dudo en ordenar a las tropas que comandaba iniciar el ataque al fuerte que Caldina resguardaba. Esta a su vez salió cabalgando un corcel color marrón, junto a sus tropas las cuales parecían ser infinitas, pues eran mucho más que en batallas anteriores.

—Paris, eres tan ingenuo al pensar que con tan limitado ejército podrás ganarme. Si ya en ocasiones pasadas cuando tenias mas numero de guerreros te fue imposible vencerme ahora menos podrás contra nosotros.

— ¡No me importa! así quede únicamente yo, luchare hasta la muerte por liberar a nuestro amado Céfiro de seres tan repugnantes como ustedes.

Caldina no dijo más, y comenzó a hechizar a los hombres de Paris con sus poderes mágicos; provocando que entre ellos pelearan. Tras esa distracción, las tropas de Caldina comenzaron el cruento ataque con furia y odio hacia los pocos soldados que acompañaban a Paris.

Poco a poco fueron sucumbiendo ante el mayor número de elementos por parte de las tropas comandadas por Caldina. Paris sintió una impotencia extrema al observar cómo a pesar del esfuerzo les era imposible siquiera acercársele un poco a la comandante de ese ejercito llegando a creer que el fin estaba cerca.

En las afueras del castillo, Geo estaba siendo vapuleado por todos los soldados de Ráfaga, pues los dos cañones laguna habían sido inutilizados por un enorme poder que Clef había lanzado desde el interior, dejando a la NSX. inservible y destrozada en el suelo, lo mismo que Geo con su GTO.

Latís observo como todo estaba prácticamente perdido; al mirar en tierra a las tres guerreras mágicas quienes estaban siendo destrozadas por las bestias de Ascot.

De pronto una risa malévola salió del castillo, era Clef quien desde la punta de este, observaba todo el acontecer de la guerra y no de inmediato comenzó a burlarse de Lucy.

—Lo ven guerreras mágicas, fue inútil su intervención, pues gracias a que Caldina capturo a uno de sus compañeros y lo hizo confesar, supe cuáles eran sus intenciones y más aun descubrí su fuente de poder, la cual Lucy porta en su pecho. Esa Lanza que ciertamente es muy poderosa pero al saber que esa era su carta fuerte inmediatamente ideé un plan en el cual utilice a Marina al máximo para que ella misma sin darse cuenta, pensando que me engañaba, llevara a sus amigas a su propio fin al darles esas pulseras pensando que eran sus Mashin y a causa de eso quedaron indefensas y no pudieron utilizar más ese amuleto; el cual Lucy porta en su pecho.

Todos los aliados de las guerreras incluidas estas mismas quedaron asombrados ante la gran inteligencia de Clef, el cual fijo su mirada en el cielo apuntando con su báculo en una dirección a la que nadie podía observar, hasta que Lucy y Anaís ubicaron que este apuntaba en dirección a la vía láctea, la galaxia en la cual estaba el planeta tierra y los otros planetas de esa misma galaxia.

—Lucy, las coordenadas que Clef está indicando, nos guían hacia el planeta Venus —explico Anaís.

–Es verdad. Desde ese sitio alguien está moviendo los hilos de esta batalla –dijo Lucy.

En un lugar muy lejano el cual se encontraba a miles de millones de años luz del planeta de Céfiro, exactamente en la vía láctea más exacto en el planeta Venus, se encontraba un extraño castillo lúgubre en el cual estaban una mujer de aspecto temible y un hombre el cual parecía ser su guardia o mano derecha.

—Mi señora ¿Usted cree que ese brujo infeliz sirva de algo? —Pregunto el guardia de la mujer.

—Así es Marduk, ese mago ya ha conseguido gran cantidad de almas y sangre para nuestro beneficio y su trabajo ha sido un éxito, así que en ese lugar todo va perfectamente bien, no habrá quien se interponga en su camino en ese planeta llamado Céfiro. Y por vía de ese brujo lograremos atacar por dos frentes al planeta tierra.

La mujer sonrió mientras su guerrero comprendía los pasos de su reina. Algo que ella no sabía es que una ayuda más estaba por llegar a Céfiro.

De regreso en el planeta Céfiro. Clef estaba completamente enloquecido y corrompido. En ese momento ordeno a Ráfaga y Ascot, exterminar a sus rivales y así comenzar la planeación de la invasión a la tierra. Sus subordinados obedecieron, lo mismo que Caldina en el otro frente, el cual estaba muy lejos del castillo y comenzaron los tres comandantes de Clef su último ataque a los rebeldes cuando…

— ¡Redención de la naturaleza! —Una voz femenina se escucho a los lejos en el lugar donde se libraba la batalla contra Caldina.

Dicha voz pronuncio una especia de invocación a la naturaleza y al momento de hacerlo un fuerte resplandor, relámpagos, tormentas y explosiones cubrieron el lugar, exterminando a todo el ejercito de Caldina, quedando viva únicamente ella.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Quien hizo esto? Nunca antes alguien había podido con mi ejercito, el cual era inmensamente grande y poderoso, no lo entiendo —dijo Caldina horrorizada ante la imagen de sus soldados muertos y destrozados por todas partes.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y más aun para ser seducidos por el poder y la ambición, pero en tu caso ya son dos veces y eso es algo que difícilmente se perdona.

Ante Caldina, Paris y los soldados de este apareció mujer: la cual vestía una armadura bastante estética en color verde que le cubría pecho y espalda, y portaba una falda mediana en ese mismo color, la cual era parte de la armadura. Sus pies estaban cubiertos con unas botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, y en su cabeza llevaba puesta una corona de hojas de roble. Su cabello era castaño y corto a la nuca con muchas capas, sus ojos tenían un hermoso color marrón claro. Su armadura de batalla traía incrustaciones de fina plata que formaban raíces de árbol en su atuendo, y en su espalda salieron de la nada unas alas en color verde esmeralda que la hacían lucir hermosa.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto Caldina atemorizada.

La mujer se presento con el nombre de Ekaterina: guardiana de la divina naturaleza universal, dejando aun más asustada a Caldina, quien inconscientemente comenzó a sentir nervios y temor. Paris y sus escasas tropas quedaron boquiabiertos ante la magnífica técnica que la misteriosa guerrera había usado en contra de las tropas de Caldina, y tampoco pudieron evitar impactarse con la belleza de semejante mujer, la cual tenía rasgos similares a Presea, como si viniera del mismo lugar que ella.

Por su parte Ráfaga y Ascot estaban por acabar su misión cuando una luz igualmente misteriosa cegó a todos los presentes.

Clef no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, mientras tanto Lucy soltó una carcajada que pudo escucharse en todo el lugar, la cual desconcertó a todos los presentes, amigos y enemigos.

— ¡Por fin llegan! —Dijo Lucy riendo.

Dos siluetas se observaron a lo lejos, las cuales no podían distinguirse claramente, pero Lucy no dejaba de sonreír dejando mucha incertidumbre en todos los ahí presentes.

**N/A: Bien ya estamos en el séptimo capítulo lleno de acción, confusión y extrañezas como casi siempre. Apareció en escena uno de mis OC favoritos. Estos OC que pongo pertenecen a una historia original que he hecho, bastante alocada, pero a la cual le tengo mucho cariño y quise agregarlos a esta historia, al menos aunque sea un breve instante. Como siempre gracias a los que leen esta historia loca la cual espero sigan disfrutando tanto como yo.**

**Me despido esperando hayan disfrutado este capítulo y como siempre agradeciendo a mi amigo Julio por su tiempo en las ediciones.**


	8. La paz llega a Céfiro

**Capitulo 8**

**La paz llega a Céfiro**

Anaís y Marina no comprendían porque su amiga estaba tan feliz al mirar esas dos siluetas a lo lejos.

Clef, logro distinguir a lo lejos que; una de esas siluetas era nada menos que Presea, pero la persona que la acompañaba era alguien desconocido para él.

— ¡Maldita Presea! ¿Por qué nos das la espalda? —Grito un enfurecido Clef.

Presea lo miro desde lo lejos y de inmediato se lanzo al ataque apoyando a Latís y Autozam para combatir a los ejércitos de Ráfaga.

— ¡Ven a mi poderoso Adelphos! —Exclamo Presea mirando al cielo.

— ¿Adelphos? ¡Eso es imposible! —Grito con horror el mago emperador—. Ese Mashin es un ser que solo existía en las leyendas de Céfiro, ¿cómo es posible que Presea haya invocado a tan poderoso y mítico Mashin?

Presea extendió su mano cerrando el puño y con su anillo el cual le había otorgado su hermano e invoco a dicho Mashin, el cual inmediatamente apareció bravíamente, era enorme, de color dorado y plata, con un par de las en color plateado y una enorme espada de luz en su mano derecha. De inmediato, Presea lo abordo y sin pensárselo ataco a las bestias de Ascot y a los soldados de Ráfaga.

— ¡Presea eres increíble! –Gritaron Marina y Anaís.

—No pierdan el tiempo, mejor vayan al cuarto del pilar y busquen la forma de sacar a sus Mashin de ahí —ordeno Presea.

Las guerreras mágicas obedecieron y de inmediato Lucy trato de ingresar al castillo con la ayuda de la lanza, pero le fue imposible puesto que Clef había bloqueado el poder de dicha lanza a causa de las pulseras mágicas que ingresaron a los guantes de las chicas. Las tres guerreras estaban desesperadas por no saber qué hacer, en eso Lucy observo a lo lejos la silueta de Wolfgang, él la observo y de su pantalón saco una pluma blanca, la cual parecía algún tipo de ala extraña. Dicho acto dejo paralizada a Lucy quien solo observaba el acontecimiento de las cosas lo mismo que sus compañeras y enemigos sin saber que estaba tratando de hacer ese hombre.

Por su parte, Ekaterina ya había aniquilado a todo el ejercito de Caldina y en ese momento tenía tomada del cuello a esta última, quien solo suplicaba a la misericordia de la hermosa peli castaña.

— ¿Suplicas misericordia después de que tú no lo tuviste con Teneos? —Cuestiono Ekaterina.

— ¿Teneos? –Exclamo Paris.

—Muy bien Caldina, a causa de tu acto recibirás lo que mereces— dijo Katia.

Caldina suplicaba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas sabiendo lo que le pasaría.

— ¡Expiación espiritual! —grito Katia.

Caldina cayó al suelo temblando mientras su cuerpo brillaba intensamente y una sombra negra salía poco a poco del mismo.

Paris y sus hombres estaban aterrorizados ante semejante escena a tal grado que pedían piedad para la mujer que yacía tendida en el suelo.

—Sus actos serán juzgados será castigada a causa de sus errores no hay marcha atrás. Lo único que puedo hacer es limpiar su alma, pero su muerte es inminente a causa de sus actos de egoísmo y vanidad.

Ekaterina con sus palabras dejo enmudecidos tanto a Paris como a sus soldados quienes comprendieron que nada se podía hacer por su otrora amiga y rival. El tiempo se consumió rápido y Caldina cayó muerta después del ataque de Ekaterina

—Es una lástima que haya acabado de esta manera —dijo Paris—. Descansa en paz Caldina.

Paris, levanto el cuerpo de la mujer mientras sus soldados cavaban en la tierra, para sepultar a la fallecida mujer mientras observaban a Ekaterina con respeto y a la vez con temor por el tremendo poder que había demostrado.

Acabado el acto fúnebre, Ekaterina ordeno a Paris, llevar a sus hombres rumbo al castillo de Céfiro para dar apoyo a sus amigos. En ese instante dicha mujer desapareció.

En el castillo de Céfiro, Presea estaba derrotando a los rivales con su magnífico Mashin Adelphos, mientras Clef observaba con gran ira al ver que sus hombres estaban siendo destruidos por una sola mujer.

Anaís y Marina trataban de ingresar al castillo, mientras Lucy seguía observando a Demian, quien dejo caer la pluma que había sacado de su pantalón, Lucy comprendió el mensaje y saco la lanza que tenía guardada en su pecho. Clef trato de impedir que dicha pluma y dicha lanza se unieran, pero el poder de ambas era tan grande que le fue imposible detener su unión, y al combinarse la pluma con la lanza, el interior del castillo comenzó a temblar, mejor dicho el cuarto del pilar comenzó a temblar y un brillo intenso se apodero de este. Lo mismo ocurrió en el exterior, pues una luz intensa cubrió todo Céfiro y cuando la luz dejo de brillar Lucy ya tenía una maravillosa espada brillante y llena de vida.

— ¡Imposible! Esa espada es… —Grito Clef—. Pero si Lucy no quiso ser…

—Por el poder del pilar de Céfiro, invoco a los Mashin, Ceres, Windam y Rayearth para que regresen a nosotras.

Lucy se transformo de manera increíble en el pilar de Céfiro, con su bella armadura roja e invoco a los tres Mashin, quienes de inmediato llegaron a escena y así por fin las tres guerreras mágicas recuperaron a sus amigos.

Todos los presentes (excepto Presea y Demian), se impactaron al descubrir que Lucy nuevamente era elegida como pilar de Céfiro.

Las tres chicas se unieron a Presea en la batalla aplastando a sus rivales sin dificultad. Tanto Anaís como Marina estaban muy felices de saber que su amiga era de nueva cuenta el pilar de Céfiro, y comenzaron a luchar juntas como en el pasado a lado de sus queridos Mashin quienes de inmediato les agradecieron el haberlos liberado de las garras de Clef.

— ¡Son unas malditas! ¡Y tú, estúpido hombre morirás al haber interferido en mis planes! —Exclamo Clef enfurecido dirigiéndose a Demian—. Reina mía deme su ayuda, le suplico me ayude a destruir a todos estos malditos y así lograr nuestros objetivos.

En un lugar retirado de la vía láctea exactamente en el planeta Venus, la reina que invoco Clef, se encontraba enfurecida y sin pensarlo dos veces envió a uno de sus demonios para apoyar al mago para destruir a sus enemigos.

— ¡Nidhogg dirígete de inmediato a Céfiro y destruye todo lo que este a tu paso!

Un enorme espíritu, el cual formaba la silueta de un gran dragón, salió disparado de las entrañas del planeta Venus, dirigiéndose con destino a Céfiro.

—Mi señora ¿Por qué a enviado a Nidhogg?—Pregunto Marduk.

—Nidhogg es muy poderoso y si se une a Clef exterminaran sin problemas a los céfirianos y a esos malditos terrestres que han interferido en mis planes.

Marduk observo callado la respuesta de su ama, aunque su actitud daba a entender que esa idea era muy precipitada.

Clef observo las alturas, lo mismo hicieron todos los presentes, y descubrieron que una enorme sombra se aproximaba a dicho planeta. En ese momento, Clef sonrió y agradeció a su reina por el gran apoyo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto Marina.

—La hora esta cerca amigas, no duden nunca del poder del bien y jamás miren atrás —exclamo Lucy.

Demian permanecía levitando a lo lejos y observando la situación con mucha calma.

Clef se arrodillo mientras el espíritu de Nidhogg se apoderaba de él.

— ¡Por fin malditas guerreras mágicas! su fin y el de todo Céfiro esta cerca —grito enloquecido Clef.

Después de varios minutos de gritos aterradores por parte del mago, este ultimo desapareció para darle cuerpo al enorme dragón de color oro el cual había poseído no solo el cuerpo, sino también el alma y espíritu del cruel mago.

Inmediatamente Nidhogg convirtió a Ascot y Ráfaga en demonios gigantes con enormes alas y poder inmenso, para pelear en contra de Presea y las tres guerreras mágicas, mientras los soldados y bestias de estos aumentaban su poder increíblemente.

–Ataquen y destrúyanlo todo —ordeno Nidhogg.

Las guerreras mágicas observaron atónitas la transformación demoniaca de sus ex amigos, y no daban crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Por lo cual y muy a su pesar comenzaron un ataque descomunal a los ejércitos de Clef.

— ¡Estúpidas guerreras mágicas! Sus ataques no son nada para nosotros —Exclamaban los demonios.

Efectivamente los ataques de las cuatro guerreras mágicas dentro de las cuales estaba Presea, eran inútiles. Fue ahí que Lucy ordeno a sus tres amigas unir a sus Mashin para despertar al poderoso Balder.

Las cuatro guerreras gritaron en voz alta la invocación de Balder dejando sorprendido a Nidhogg, quien nunca imagino que esas mujeres terrestres lograran despertar a dicho Mashin.

Al invocar a dicho ser, las cuatro guerreras se introdujeron dentro de este, todas comandadas por Lucy. Las personas de aquel mundo mágico se encontraban escondidas en sus hogares, y los que se estaban en las prisiones del imperio comenzaban a rebelarse y pelear para escapar; y dar apoyo en la lucha a los defensores de Céfiro. Pero las fuerzas de Clef eran tan poderosas para los civiles comunes por lo cual muchos de ellos caían muertos antes de poder defenderse.

Sin embargo, gracias al apoyo del ejército de Paris, poco a poco fueron liberando y ganando terreno y soldados, para ayudar a gran parte de su pueblo.

Las guerreras mágicas que estaban dentro de Balder, atacaron al demonio Ráfaga, quien estaba peleando férreamente, pero a fin de cuentas fue destruido por el poderoso y legendario Balder. Mientras tanto: Latís, Geo y los pobladores de Céfiro luchaban en contra de las tropas enemigas.

Nidhogg rugió enfurecido, y ataco con gran poder a las guerreras causándoles un gran daño. Por su parte, el demonio Ascot, aplastaba a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino. En ese momento, Paris llego a la batalla junto a la gran cantidad de nuevos soldados que en su camino se le unieron. De inmediato comenzaron a luchar apoyando a Latís y así emparejar la batalla. Muchas muertes se miraban a diestra y siniestra, tanto del ejército de Clef; como de los defensores de Céfiro.

—Su fin esta cerca Clef y Nidhogg —Grito Lucy con valentía.

—Antes de que eso pase las matare a todas —respondió el demonio—. ¡Rugido infernal!

Nidhogg lanzo un fuerte ataque que salió de su enorme hocico, escupiendo fuego el cual derribo a Balder y a muchos soldados de ambos bandos dejándolos muertos.

— ¡Marina, Anaís, Presea! Resistan por favor, no sucumban ante este demonio que solo desea profanar y destruir a nuestro amado Céfiro así como a nuestra querida Tierra.

Al escuchar las palabras de su pilar, las guerreras se pusieron en pie recordando todo lo que habían vivido en el pasado; y lo hermoso que era vivir en paz y armonía dentro de ambos mundos y sin pensarlo dos veces contraatacaron al demonio, concentrando toda su energía al máximo para así dar el último ataque, aunque en ello les fuera la vida.

—Maestro Demian, esas jóvenes están dispuestas a morir con tal de destruir el mal que amenaza el lugar que tanto aman.

Ekaterina apareció a lado del hermano de Presea, Quien tomo su forma real, en la cual portaba un traje como los que usaba el Zar: Pedro el Grande. Su presencia y poder eran verdaderamente notables.

—Así es querida Katia, su ímpetu e impulsividad más que racionalismo me recuerdan mucho a ti en tu juventud, pero veamos hasta donde llega esto —dijo un sonriente Demian.

Ekaterina se ruborizo al escuchar las palabras del que ella llamo maestro y se limito a observar a la distancia.

— ¡Despídete de este mundo, maldito demonio! –Exclamaron las cuatro guerreras—. ¡Despertar cósmico!

Las guerreras que estaban dentro de Balder, expulsaron un gran ataque; el cual cubrió de lumbre y relámpagos todo el campo de batalla, para después concentrar en la espada de Lucy y el anillo de Presea un potente rayo que lanzaron hacia el enorme cuerpo de Clef-Nidhogg. Todo parecía estar consumado pero en eso, el demonio Ascot se interpuso y recibió todo el ataque, cayendo muerto por proteger a su maestro.

Las guerreras cayeron desfallecidas después de semejante ataque, mientras Clef-Nidhogg se burlaba de ellas preparando un ataque mortal para así destruir a sus enemigos.

— ¡Todos sus intentos fueron inútiles, y a causa de sus errores morirán sin duda!—Exclamo Clef-Nidhogg—. ¡Eterna desolación!

El demonio lanzo un ataque impresionante, lo cual dejo inmóviles a todos los guerreros, y horrorizo a las guerreras, quienes estaban de frente a él observando como un enorme hoyo negro se abría en la tierra y de este salían lamentos desgarradores para después cubrir a Balder con una nube negra, la cual destruía poco a poco las mentes y las almas de las guerreras. Ellas observaron el infierno con sus propios ojos. Mientras eso ocurría con ellas, Clef-Nidhogg las atacaba con poderosos golpes y hechizos sin que estas pudiesen defenderse.

Al final de su ataque las chicas salieron disparadas de ese infierno, mientras Balder desaparecía lo mismo que los Mashin, dejando indefensas a las guerreras. Las tropas de Clef tomaron la delantera mientras tanto: Presea, Marina y Anaís yacían inconscientes en el suelo, esperando ser aplastadas por aquel demonio. Por su parte Lucy con su armadura destrozada y con su cuerpo sangrante, intentaba invocar lo último de energía que le quedaba

— ¡No puedo dejar que te salgas con la tuya! ¡Como pilar de Céfiro mi deber es amar y resguardar la paz de este mundo y así lo hare! —dijo Lucy en voz baja y débil—. Espada sagrada de los jardines del Moscova, invoco a tu gran fuerza o guardián del universo que con tu fuerza nos escogiste para luchar la justicia, yo te invoco espíritu sagrado del fuego celestial ven a mí.

Al término de esas palabras, Lucy cayó desplomada para más tarde levitar con sus ojos cerrados mientras su cuerpo brillaba intensamente. Clef-Nidhogg, no esperaba que Lucy tuviera fuerza suficiente para invocar a su última carta, y fue ahí que despertó cubierta de luz y envuelta en un hermoso vestido blanco. Ella empuño su espada y grito:

— ¡Espada del fuego divino destruye a nuestro enemigo!

Clef-Nidhogg recibió un poderoso ataque de la espada sagrada de Lucy, lo cual provoco que el demonio saliera del cuerpo de Clef cayendo este agonizante mientras, Nidhogg se encontraba volando frente a todos.

—Lo logramos amigas —dijo Lucy antes de caer desfallecida.

Todos estaban celebrando la victoria obtenida, mientras Presea, Anaís y Marina levantaban a su amiga quien poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia.

—Lo lograste Lucy —exclamo Anaís.

Lo hicimos todos juntos amigas —respondió Lucy.

En ese momento una voz fuerte se escucho amenazando a todos los presentes.

—En vista de que este sujeto llamado Clef fue tan débil, no me queda más que utilizar mi propio cuerpo en esta batalla.

Nidhogg poso su alma en la tierra, y poco a poco un cuerpo se fue formando frente a todos los presentes. Era un ser de aspecto atractivo, cabello plateado y lacio, el cual le llegaba a los hombros, era de estatura media alta y un físico atlético, portaba una armadura plateada con vivos negros, bastante vistosa, y evidentemente su poder era impresionante.

Sus ojos de color gris expresaban un odio inmenso hacia todos los presentes.

Tomo el cuerpo debilitado de Clef por el cuello y por ordenes mismas de su reina lo termino de asesinar, asiéndolo explotar con una de sus técnicas sin poder decir una sola palabra.

Las guerreras se quedaron impactadas al ver lo poderoso que era ese hombre. Aun así tomaron sus armas y atacaron al enemigo, pero esta vez fue inútil ya que Nidhogg, las golpeo duramente sin que estas le opusieran resistencia.

— ¡Lo siento amigas, ya no tengo fuerzas para pelear! –dijo Lucy sollozando.

—Nosotras tampoco podemos hacer mas, nuestros cuerpos están destrozados por la anterior batalla —respondieron sus compañeras.

El ejército de Céfiro trato de atacar a Nidhogg, pero este los aniquilo rápidamente, y ordeno a los ejércitos de Clef atacar a los rebeldes. Estos obedecieron y comenzaron un nuevo ataque mientras Nidhogg, se encargaba de las guerreras mágicas.

Tras la muerte de Clef, Latís había recuperado sus poderes y trato de atacar con toda su fuerza, pero fue inútil ya que Nidhogg lo derroto fácilmente, lo mismo que a Paris y Geo quienes yacían en el suelo mientras sus tropas eran destrozadas poco a poco.

Nidhogg estaba dispuesto a acabar con todo y sus primeras víctimas serian las guerreras mágicas. Cuando estaba por decapitar a Lucy algo comenzó a suceder.

—Maestro Demian me permite acabar con esto de una vez por todas –dijo Ekaterina.

—No mi querida Katia, yo mismo lo hare, pues lo que necesitaba ver ya lo observe y ahora lo importante es regresar a la Tierra, pues Lucy a aceptado su deber y ya no volverá a huir, mi hermana despertó a su Mashin y los otros están ya con sus dueñas. Con Lucy despierta al cien por ciento en nivel de pilar de Céfiro, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que controle ese gran poder el cual será de mucha ayuda para la batalla que tendremos en la tierra y el apoyo que las senshis necesitan está por llegar; así que el momento de terminar con esta absurda batalla en Céfiro a llegado.

Demian apareció frente a Nidhogg y todos los presentes.

— Tú eres el que interferiste para darle todo ese poder a Lucy ¿verdad? —Pregunto Nidhogg—. Si gustas puedes unirte a nuestro ejército y así conquistar el universo.

— ¡Me has hecho reír! —Respondió Demian—. Jamás me uniría a un ser tan despreciable como tú, pero eso sí, te aseguro que hoy mismo estarás muerto y pagaras por tus crímenes.

Nidhogg sonrió mientras se tomaba del cabello para iniciar su ataque.

— ¡Todos ustedes, si desean vivir retírense lo más lejos posible! —Grito Ekaterina.

Lucy ordeno a todo su pueblo y amigos retirarse rápidamente, pero los ejércitos ahora de Nidhogg no dejaban escapar a nadie, fue ahí que tanto el pilar de Céfiro, Anaís, Marina y Presea sacaron lo último que les quedaba de fuerzas para exterminar a gran parte de las tropas de Nidhogg. Después de eso, Presea tomo a Latís y lo ayudo a caminar sabiendo que este estaba debilitado; lo mismo hizo Anaís con Paris, mientras Marina levantaba a Geo para llevarlos lejos de ese lugar.

Por su parte las tropas de Latís y Paris rápidamente se retiraban mientras Lucy se quedaba en ese lugar, indicando que ella pondría una barrera protectora para darle tiempo a todos de escapar, pero Nidhogg era más fuerte y trato de evitar la huida de todos. Sin embargo le fue imposible, pues Demian le impedía el paso a toda costa.

Al observar Lucy que todos estaban a salvo, desapareció su barrera quedando ella muy debilitada por tanto esfuerzo. Demian ordeno a Ekaterina llevar a Lucy con los demás, algo a lo que Lucy se oponía, pues ella deseaba pelear a lado de Demian, pero eso fue inútil ya que Ekaterina de inmediato la tomo entre sus brazos y se transportaron con las demás personas dejando solos a Demian y Nidhogg.

— ¿Crees derrotarme tan fácilmente? —Pregunto Nidhogg.

Demian no respondió, y comenzó a concentrar mucha energía en sus manos, provocando con eso un gran temblor en todo Céfiro, y un poder bastante grande comenzó a sentirse en todo el lugar. A lo lejos los habitantes de ese mundo y las guerreras mágicas sintieron esa gran presión, la cual se elevaba más y más a cada instante.

Lucy estaba preocupada por Demian, mas Ekaterina le dijo que no había porque temer, que él jamás la dejaría sola, algo que Lucy no comprendió, pero extrañamente la hizo sentir feliz.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque nos ayudan? —Pregunto Paris.

—Todo eso se sabrá a su debido tiempo, por ahora solo preocúpense por restaurar Céfiro, y procurar no ser tan ingenuos como lo fueron dejándose engañar por Clef. Ahora ya tienen a su pilar, aunque deberán estar un tiempo más sin ella por razones de fuerza mayor, pero después, ella regresara y se quedara con ustedes por siempre.

Lucy no supo que decir ante las palabras de Ekaterina y solo asintió.

— ¡Eterna desolación! —Exclamo Nidhogg.

— ¡No cabe duda que el que imbécil nace; imbécil morirá! —se burlo Demian—. Ese ataque es tan patético. Creo que es mejor para ti morir en este momento, Tormenta sibe…

Demian detuvo su ataque, pues una persona más había llegado a dicho mundo.

—No lo hagas mi señor.

Una mujer de cabello rubio apareció en el lugar de la batalla.

—Este ser no es digno de tu poder, permíteme acabarlo a mi por favor —dijo la hermosa rubia.

—Muy bien querida emperatriz de Venus, destrózalo rápidamente.

—No será tan fácil para ustedes —dijo Nidhogg.

— ¡Ya estoy harta de esa maldita bruja y todos sus secuaces! ¡Muere maldito engendro! –grito la llamada emperatriz de Venus.

Dicha mujer comenzó a levitar y con los ojos completamente en blanco, y así comenzó una transformación increíble en la cual una luz intensa en color dorado comenzó a emanar de ella al tiempo que unas ropas de guerrera bastante extrañas se incrustaron en el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Ella era muy fina, estética, hermosa, y elegante. Portaba una corona de laurel hecha de oro como los antiguos dioses griegos y su poder era inmenso. Nidhogg al ver la apariencia de tan notable guerrera, recordó quien era y trato de escapar como un cobarde.

— ¡Muere, maldito cobarde! ¡Revolución galáctica de Venus!

La misteriosa guerrera, quien estaba regida bajo la protección del planeta Venus, utilizo un ataque impresionante; pues de sus manos salía una enorme bola de energía que simulaba ser el planeta Venus, pero con una gran fuerza explosiva y nuclear. Al momento de tocar el cuerpo del guerrero demoniaco este se desintegro por la fuerza devastadora del ataque dando fin a tan temible demonio y finalizando esa gran batalla dentro de aquel mundo mágico. Tanto Lucy, como sus amigos quedaron asombrados ante semejante poder.

—Excelente trabajo, emperatriz. Me alegra que hayas venido; pero recuerda que la verdadera batalla apenas está por venir.

—Lo sé Demian, la hora a llegado, y el momento en que he de conocer a las guerreras mágicas se ha cumplido —concluyo la guerrera, a quien solo se le conocía como la emperatriz o Venus.

Demian y la mujer, se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Al llegar a ese lugar él presento a Venus con las guerreras mágicas.

—Guerreras mágicas, esta mujer es la emperatriz original del planeta Venus—dijo Demian.

—Lo sé, ella es un ser extremadamente poderoso —dijo Lucy.

—Así es Lucy. Como bien sabes, por todo lo que te relate en la Tierra, ella es una de las guerreras protectoras de nuestro planeta, sé que es irónico al ser la emperatriz de Venus, pero tras la llegada de la reina ilegitima, la verdadera emperatriz fue desterrada y al llegar a nuestro planeta, ella juro defenderlo cada que fuera necesario. Pero eso no es lo importante por ahora al menso, pues la batalla real comenzara en la vía láctea. Aunque eso será más adelante, pues en este momento una cruel guerra comenzara a desatarse en la Tierra, y es necesario que las guerreras mágicas se dirijan a ese lugar ya que su ayuda es imprescindible.

Al término de sus palabras las tres guerreras mágicas no lo dudaron dos veces y aceptaron dicha misión.

—Es un placer conocerte emperatriz de Venus —dijo Lucy mientras estrechaba la mano de aquella mujer.

—Lo mismo digo Lucy Shidou, pilar y princesa de Céfiro.

Después de ese saludo tan emotivo y cordial, la emperatriz de Venus saludo a Marina y Anaís quienes quedaron asombradas al conocer a la persona que derroto con gran facilidad a ese demonio, y que por palabras propias de Demian ella y sus compañeras vendrían siendo sus superiores por diferencia de edad y poder, aunque eso no estaba realmente comprobado.

En ese momento se dispusieron a partir rumbo a la Tierra dejando por fin al planeta Céfiro, libre de toda maldad, y viviendo en franca paz; lo cual no garantizaba que fuera para siempre ya que esa paz dependía de lo que en la Tierra y en la misma vía láctea sucediera.

Antes de partir, Demian, quien desde ese momento dejo su identidad falsa de Wolfgang, la cual usaba por razones de seguridad, tomo su verdadera forma como el emperador y guerrero legendario del Moscova. Este le ordeno a Ekaterina, y le pidió a su hermana Presea, estar al tanto del planeta Céfiro mientras su pilar volvía a organizar todo de nuevo. Ellas aceptaron sin dudarlo y así ocurrió, pues las guerreras mágicas, Venus y el guerrero legendario del Moscova se retiraron rumbo al planeta tierra dejando una paz momentánea en Céfiro.

**N/A: Bien se termino este capítulo y si pensaban que con la derrota de Clef y su sequito de villanos esto se acabaría, pues no fue asi aun hay cosas por descubrir. Con esa breve, muy breve referencia a senshis o Venus les informo que más adelante en otro fic hare un crossover entre: Guerreras Magicas y Sailor Moon. Sera una continuación directa de este fic. Asi pues espero les guste la idea.**

**Saludos a todos los lectores(as) gracias por leerme, espero sea de su agrado este capítulo.**

**Hasta la próxima, me despido no sin antes agradecer a Julio Tezuka por su ayuda en la edición. Pero sobre todo agradezco a ****TsukihimePrincess, pues siempre está al tanto de mis actualizaciones, y me anima e inspira a continuar. **

**Nidhogg****, **en la mitología nórdica, es un dragón que vive en el Niflheim donde crece una de las raíces del árbol Yggdrasil, la cual roe sin cesar hasta que venga el Ragnarök y todo se destruya. Luego de la regeneración, Nidhogg atormentará las almas humanas que hayan quedado en el Niflheim.

Mientras éste vive en las raíces de Yggdrasil,Ratatösk corre de arriba para abajo llevando los cotilleos entre el águila sin nombre y el halcónVeðrfölnir, ambos en la cima de Yggdrasil, hacia Nidhogg, esperando causar trifulcas entre ellos.

**Balder**

En el marco de la mitología nórdica y germana, Balder es un dios y el segundo hijo de Odín.

**Esos son en resumen los datos de los nombres del demonio que ataco Céfiro y del Mashin supremo formado por las guerreras mágicas y Presea.**

**Por su parte **Adelphos el Mashin de Presea es un nombre griego y significa hermano.


End file.
